Agent KalEl
by Silver85
Summary: He's a normal guy in love with Lana Lang. When helping a friend goes terribly wrong and the government makes him a tool, Clark Kent's life is turned upside down. His mission: Stop Lex Luthor and protect Lana Lang. A difficult job for a dead man.
1. Just a normal guy

Chapter 1-Just a normal guy

Clark sat in class, tapping his pencil against his desk. He didn't really care for history which only made the class slower. It didn't help that it was his last class in his school day. He wouldn't mind having gym last with a certain girlfriend of his. The beautiful, Lana Lang.

He'd lucked out when Whitney went off to war. He actually had a fighting chance once he found out that Lana didn't feel the same way. They had been friends since freshman year and finally midway through sophomore year he finally asked her out. She'd said yes and they'd been together ever since.

Pete leaned over and handed him a note. Clark opened it and read it, hiding it behind his book. 'We going to the talon tonight? Clark looked over and nodded. They had planned a study group at the Talon where Lana worked. She actually ran it so if she wasn't with Clark at the farm or at school she was at the Talon and so was Clark.

"Mr. Kent. Since you are so engrossed with your history book perhaps you'll know the answer to my question." Mrs. Applebee spoke out drawing Clark's attention when he was called on. Surprisingly he did no the answer. He knew all the war answers; it was the only subject in history he cared about.

The bell rang shortly after, but of course to Clark and Pete it felt like forever. "So what will we be 'studying' tonight?" Pete asked as they made their way to their lockers.

They didn't bother being hasty to catch a bus since Clark drove the truck his dad had gotten him for his birthday. Pete rode with him and Chloe caught a ride with Lana in her Jeep. "We're studying for our Math test tomorrow." Clark answered pulling his locker door open and dropping his history book in.

Pete opened his door and looked over at Clark. "I'm sure much studying will be done." He said pulling out his books he needed for homework. Clark laughed and slammed his locker door shut.

"Hey guys. We still on for tonight?" Chloe asked coming to stand next to Pete. Lana was with her and gave Clark a hug.

"Defiantly." Clark said pecking Lana on the lips. She giggled and wrapped her arm around Clarks.

"Awesome, now will we actually study?" She asked. Pete gave Clark the 'I'm not the only one' look.

"Yea. I can't fail this test or I'm toast." Clark said.

"Alright then. I have to go, so Lana if you don't mind leaving lover boy behind for a few hours?" Chloe asked shifting her books in her hands.

"No, I don't mind. I have to get to work anyway. See you later?" She asked kissing Clark on the cheek.

He nodded and untangled their arms. The girls left down the hall and Clark turned back to Pete. "When are you going to ask her out?" He asked catching Pete off guard as he closed his locker door.

"You know I can't man. She's out of my league." He said as they followed the direction of the girls to the parking lot.

"She's your best friend and you two just click. She's not out of your league if you place yourself in there. Just ask her." He said as they approached the red truck Clark just loved driving.

"You really think so?" Pete asked jumping into the passenger seat as Clark closed his door.

Clark started the car. "Yea. She'll say yes, man." With that he took off down the parking lot and off school grounds.

Clark finished mucking out the stalls with enough time to go get ready. "Hey Clark!" His dad called out to him from the house. Clark put away the tools and ran to the front porch.

"Yea, dad?" He asked jumping the stairs two at a time.

"Pete called and said he and Chloe are going out. So it's just you and Lana tonight." His dad said rubbing his hands with a rag. He was covered in grease and Clark assumed he'd been working on the tractor. They really needed a new one since the one they had kept breaking down.

His friend Lex had offered to give a lending hand, but his dad had refused. His father didn't like Lex or the fact that he spent all his time with Lex when he wasn't with Lana. He'd helped Lex when he drove his car of the bridge. He'd dived off and pulled him out. Since then they'd been best of buds.

"Thanks dad. I should get ready then." Clark said brushing past his dad. He heard his dad chuckle as he followed inside.

Clark rushed up the stairs and jumped in the shower. "You know we have one lucky son." Martha said as she finished cleaning the last of the dishes. Jonathan laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Clark pulled up in the back of the Talon. The lights were still on inside but the closed sign was displayed in the front window. Clark knocked on the door. Through the stained glass he could see Lana's outline move toward the door.

She pulled it open and kissed Clark. "Hey, you're early." She said letting him in and closing the door.

As soon as she finished locking it, he spun her around and kissed her again. It was deep and passionate, like they needed to become one. Truth was he never wanted to part from her.

They pulled away for much needed oxygen. They rested their foreheads against each others and just held on.

"I know I haven't asked and with it being right around the corner I just wanted to confirm." Clark said.

Lana pulled back and looked up at him, "Confirm what?" she asked already knowing his question.

"Will you be my date for prom?" he asked. He had on his boyish 'please say yes' look.

She chuckled and smiled, "Of course."

He kissed her again.

Lex sat behind his desk in his large mansion home. He looked over a progress video on his laptop. His assistant opened the large double doors and led a man inside.

Lex motioned for his assistant to leave. "Your news?" He asked

The man swallowed nervously as he pulled out a folder from his briefcase. "Progress is well. Within the next few months the prototype will be ready. Once testing is done with that we will be able to use human subjects." He said handing Lex the folder.

"Very well. Thank you."

Authors note: Okay so the first chapter is complete. I know it may seem slow but I have big plans for this fic. I have a video for it on you tube called "Agent Kal-el" if anyone wants to watch it to see what will happen in future chapters.


	2. Prom

-1Chapter 2-Prom

"So Clark, how are the arrangements coming along for prom?" Lex asked. Clark was visiting Lex like he always did on Thursday's after school. They would hang out and play pool or watch a video on his big screen.

Clark lined up his shot and pulled back. The cue ball sunk in one of the stripes and Clark moved to make another shot. "It's coming. I went yesterday and got my tux. Pete is finding us a place to eat."

Lex watched has Clark scratched. He dug out the cue ball and moved it to fit his needs. "I insist you take my limo for the night." Lex said lining up his shot.

"I couldn't possibly." Clark said. He watched as Lex sunk in two solids.

"It's not a bother at all. Besides what's prom without a limo?" Lex asked knocking in the eight ball.

Clark smiled and nodded, "Alright. I really appreciate it."

Lex clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey were friends don't worry about it."

Clark was in his room putting on his tux. He was struggling with his bowtie as his mother came into the room. She swatted his hand and begun to tie it for him.

"Don't you just look handsome." His mother said.

"Thanks mom." Clark said as she finished and stepped back to get a good look at him.

He had on a black tux and his vest matched Lana's dress, which was a pearl white. She straightened his jacket as he pinned on his rose.

"Clark!! The limo's here along with Pete and Chloe!!!" Jonathan yelled upstairs.

Clark came rushing down with Martha in tow. He grabbed the corsage he got for Lana and made his way to the front door.

"Whoa, slow down son." Jonathan said. He had the family camera in his hand. "Let's get some shots first."

Clark posed with his mom. After a few shots he traded his mom to take a few shots with his dad. "Now, have fun tonight and try to get back early." Jonathan said holding the door open for him.

"I'll try." Clark said as he rushed out the door and down the driveway to the limo. Pete and Chloe were standing outside waiting for him.

Pete was dressed in a pinstriped tux, his vest matched Chloe's pink prom dress. "Wow, you two look great." He clapped Pete on the back.

"Don't look to bad yourself." Pete said opening the door, "Now let's go get that girl of yours."

They all piled into the limo and Clark gave the driver instructions to Lana's house. About ten minutes later they pulled up into the driveway. "I'll be right back." Clark said as he got out and headed up the sidewalk.

He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Clark, you're right on time." Nell said answering the door and letting him inside.

"I would have been early but you know my parents." Clark said. Nell laughed and held up her camera.

"I know perfectly well. Lana!!" She called out.

Clark looked over to the staircase and saw Lana make her way down. Her hair was pulled back and up off her forehead. He pearl white prom dressed looked amazing on her. Clark was speechless and had to think to breath.

"You look outstanding." Clark said as she reached downstairs.

She smiled looking over him, "You look stunning yourself." He pecked her on the cheek and pulled out the corsage and placing it on her wrist.

"All right you two, smile." Nell said holding up her camera.

They posed for about five minutes till Clark mentioned they had dinner reservations. "Okay then. You two have fun, but not to much fun."

"Bye Nell." With that they both headed down the stairs and sidewalk to the limo. Clark opened the door for her and followed her inside.

They sat around the table laughing at Pete's joke. Pete had picked a fancy Italian restaurant close to the school. They had just finished eating and the waiter returned. "Can I get the check please?" Clark asked.

The waiter started to clean up their plates. "Your tickets have already been paid for by Mr. Luthor."

Clark looked over at Pete who just shrugged. "First the limo, now dinner. I can't believe him." Clark said.

"Hey, don't complain about a free meal." Pete said.

The girls just shook their heads as the guys went on again.

Prom was going when they showed up. The music could be heard from outside the gym. Once they got out of the limo the girls couldn't stop smiling. This was their senior prom and they were with the guys of their dreams and they looked great.

Inside was beautiful. Lights hung from the ceiling like stars and the band was up on stage playing a fast tune. Many of the students were dancing which Pete and Chloe jumped in on.

Clark pulled Lana into an embrace. "We finally made it." He said. Lana smiled up at him running her hands up and down his back. Clark loved it when she did that. It always relaxed him.

The music slowed down and Clark pulled Lana onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. They swayed to the soft tune together. It was only them in the world at that moment.

The night went by and the group danced to every slow song. Clark even got in on a few of the more fast paced and made a total fool of himself. The girls had snuck off to freshen up and when they'd returned the guys got them to dance crazy with them.

They hadn't laughed that hard since Clark fell into the pool at school while trying to be all macho with Lana and she pushed him in.

The final song came on and the group parted into couples. Clark pulled Lana close and slowly swayed to the music. Their eyes never parted for the whole song. It was the perfect night.

They dropped off Pete and Chloe first and were now on their way to drop Lana off. They sat cuddled on the seat.

"Tonight was wonderful." Lana said sighing in content.

"It defiantly was for me. After all I was the lucky guy to take the most beautiful woman in school." Clark said looking down at her head which was rested on his shoulder.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked looking up at him.

"Nothing compares to your beauty." He said leaning down and kissing her.

When they reached her house they sat in the limo for almost thirty minutes just holding each other and kissing.

Eventually they got out and Clark walked her to the door where they spent another ten minutes kissing at her doorstep. Nell would have been upset if she'd walked out and caught them. She wasn't to keen on them dating but eventually allowed it when she saw how much they cared for each other. They just didn't want to risk the event of her actually catching them.

"Night." Clark said pulling away.

"Night." Lana said removing herself from his warm and strong embrace.


	3. When angels cry

-1Chapter 3- When angels cry

His radio went off waking him up. He woke up with a smile and rolled over. The reason for his smile was lying right next to him.

Lana was still asleep and Clark simply watched her. She looked so peaceful and happy while she was sleeping. The soft music finally lured her out of sleep.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Morning." he replied just as softly with a large smile on his face. Lana smiled in return at his boyish face.

"Good morning Smallville, its now 6 in the morning and it's a beautiful day." The radio said in-between songs.

Clark's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of horror.

"Oh God." Lana said sitting up and looking for her clothes.

Clark shot out of bed and pulled on some sweats. "We've got to get you out of here before my parents get up."

Lana pulled on her pants and one of Clark's shirts. "Oh I though staying for breakfast would be fun." She said.

Clark turned at looked at her like she was for real. He wouldn't mind but his parents mind.

"We won't fall asleep I promise." Lana said. Clark smiled softly as she grabbed her shoes. "What else were we to do at 2 in the morning?" She joined his side as he pulled on a shirt.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"Furious." She replied before kissing him.

They snuck downstairs and instead of sneaking out the front door they made their way to the back where her car was located.

"Morning Clark, would you like butter on your pancakes?" Martha asked turning around to see Clark and Lana standing together. She was wearing his shirt and he was in his pajamas.

"Martha, is Clark up? I need him to help me with the broken barn door." Jonathan said coming in through the back door.

"I guess he is." Jonathan said looking at his son in disappointment.

Lana stepped forward, "I know what this looks like but this was my choice just as much as it was Clarks."

Clark looked at her in shock that she was standing up to his parents. "If you don't mind Lana we would like to talk to Clark." Jonathan said going to stand next to Martha.

She looked at Clark and then back at his parents. She was out the door in a heartbeat and down the steps.

"Clark sit." Jonathan said pointing to the bar stool.

"I understand you two are serious but not under my roof. How could you be so irresponsible? Was it even safe?" Jonathan was going off, his face held the look of disappointment. Martha looked shocked as she watched her son and her husband have the 'talk' well the second 'talk' a father may have with his child.

"Hey. I saw Lana taking off like the devil was on her heels." She saw Clark looking like a deer caught in headlights with Jonathan looking at him in disappointment. "Oh, never mind." She said.

"Morning Chloe." Martha said.

"Well finish this later, Clark." Jonathan said going to get his breakfast from the stove.

"Ah, Clark I actually need your help." Chloe said.

Clark nodded and got up, "Just let me get dressed." He said heading upstairs.

Chloe waited for him downstairs while joining the Kent's for breakfast. Clark rushed down a few minuets later with jeans and a blue t-shirt on.

"Clark before you go anywhere please just feed the chickens." Jonathan said finishing up his pancakes. Clark nodded and followed Chloe outside. He headed to the barn to get the chicken feed.

"I need your help with something serious." Chloe said as she watched him gather the feed and head to the chicken house.

"What is it?" Clark asked as he began his chore.

"Your remember Steve right?" She asked helping him.

"Yea, wasn't he the jerk you dated before Pete? I hated him." Clark said pouring the last of the chicken feed.

"Well he's giving me a hard time and is treating to hurt me if I don't leave Pete." Chloe said.

Clark spun and looked at her, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine but I'm worried he might really do something. I'm just glad Pete's on vacation." Chloe said.

"Alright I'll take care of it. Do you know where he's at?" Clark asked taking the empty bag to the garbage.

"Yea, he want's me to meet him at the school in an hour." Chloe said.

"Alright, let me tell my parents I'm gone then we'll go, okay? He won't bother you again." Clark said. Chloe smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Clark." Chloe said going to her bug to wait for Clark.

Clark ran inside real quick, "Hey mom, we're out of chicken feed and I'll be back by dinner." Clark said.

Martha turned around while washing the dishes. "Okay Clark. Anything you want for dinner?" She asked

"Whatever you cook will be great mom." Clark said smiling at her through the doorway.

"You're so sweet. Love you." She said as he headed out the door and down to Chloe's car.

They stood outside of Chloe's car waiting for Steve to show up. Chloe was texting on her phone and Clark knew her well enough that it was from nervousness.

"Don't worry. It'll get straightened out." Clark said.

Chloe nodded as she noticed him pull up in his car. Steve got out of the car, leaving it running. "I told you to come alone." He said.

"Look, Chloe doesn't feel safe with you and I'm here to make sure you don't scare her." Clark said.

"Don't worry Clark, I'll keep her safe." Steve said.

"Look. I have a boyfriend." Chloe said stepping up.

"You do now." Steve said.

"He's not you. Now look just leave Chloe alone." Clark said.

"No, you will leave us alone." Steve said pulling out a gun from the back of his pants and pointing it at Clark. "Chloe get in the car, were going out."

"Don't do it Chloe." Clark said.

Chloe looked back and forth between Clark and Steve wondering how this could happen to her and Clark.

She made her way to the car and opened the side door and got in.

Clark moved to stop her when she closed the door.

BANG!!

Clark looked down in shock trying to stop the bleeding. Chloe screamed out as Clark fell to his knees. Chloe called 911 as Steve tossed the gun away after wiping it down giving Chloe enough time to tell the police Clark was shot and where he was before Steve got into the car.

"Hang up." He said while starting the car. She hung up and looked at Clark while Steve drove off. He was on the ground bleeding and not moving. She began cry.

"How could you!!" She turned and screamed at him and began to hit his arm. He locked the doors and speed off. Chloe looked back and could see the lights of the emergency cars.

Clark laid still while he heard the sirens get closer. Hopefully he could make it till he got to the hospital. He had to live; he had too much to leave behind.

Lana's phone rang while she was getting ready to head back over to the Kent's. She hadn't heard from Clark so she assumed he was in big trouble. She was hoping she could help.

"Hello?" She answered making her way to her car.

"Lana, its Chloe. I have news. Clark was just trying to help when Steve kidnapped me." Chloe said.

"Are you okay?" She asked opening the car door.

"Yea the cops stopped Steve but I'm on my way to the hospital." She said.

Lana started up her car, "Did he hurt you?" She asked.

"I am but Clarks not. He's at the hospital. Steve shot him." Chloe said.

Lana dropped her phone in shock. "Clark." She peeled out of the parking lot and made a beeline to the Smallville medical center.

Lana rushed past the Kent's and the doctor into Clark's emergency room. He was attached to so many machines and laying on the bed looking so helpless.

She sat down beside his bed trying not to cry. "Clark, I don't know if you can hear me but I need to tell you this." She stroked the hair from his eyes listening to the only response, the constant beep of his heart monitor.

"I have been blessed to have a boyfriend as sweet, kind, and loving as you. You're strong, and you'll get through this. You have to; I don't think I could wake up and smile in a world without you. I love you Clark." She said through her tears.

Clark stirred and looked over to her smiling. Then his eyes closed with the last though of 'I've been the one blessed.' He'd wished he'd said it.

The monitor went flat line and the doctor and nurses rushed in, pushing Lana out of the room. She watched as they tried to bring him back. When the called the time of death her heart stopped and she leaned against the wall for support while she cried.

Martha and Jonathan came around the corner. Lana was broken and crying. Something didn't set right with them as the doctor came around the corner.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I'm sorry to inform you." The doctor said…..

It was a rainy day as the pastor continued with the service. The weather matched with everyone's emotions.

Chloe stood to the side with Pete as the rain began to fall. Martha and Jonathan stood to the side of Lana who was emotionally numb. No one could blame her for being cut off from the world. She'd cried all she had inside her and managed to produce more tears.

No one could get her to open up and talk about it or get her to leave her room or the Kent farm. The pastor closed the bible and ended the service. Everyone parted their separate ways but as Chloe was leaving Lana made eye contact.

She couldn't blame Chloe. Clark was only trying to help and look what it got him. It wasn't Chloe's fault that Clark was a good guy. He was a great guy and only tried to help. Why did fate have to be so cruel and take Clark away from her? From everyone who loved him with all their hearts. The tears began to fall again, something Lana was used to by now.


	4. Reborn

-1Chapter 4- Reborn

"How did the extraction come?"

The soldier stopped and saluted. "Yes sir. The Kent boy was buried earlier this morning. No one will notice anything."

The captain nodded and saluted back at the solider. "Good work. Begin the program. Dismissed."

"Have you made progress?" Lex asked as he watched something on his computer.

"Yes sir. The prototype is complete and 100 operational." His minion said standing tall, holding his briefcase.

"Good work. Let's begin on a human subject." Lex said.

The suit nodded and left.

6 months later

"The reanimation is complete, sir."

The captain watched through the large glass window. The super-soldier project was coming along well. So far they had successfully completed three super-soldiers. However each one developed different abilities. One failed in physical properties and was fixed by mechanical parts. Another was only successful underwater and the other was….he liked to eat a lot.

"Let's begin." The captain said.

The soldier began the process. Inside the room on a metal slat was Clark Kent. The machines attached to Clark began to whirl and start up.

Clark began to jerk and spasm. His lifeless skin began gain color as his blood began to circulate. Large amounts of electricity poured into his body recharging the organs and bring life back into his body.

Clark opened his eyes and struggled to break from his bonds. He didn't know what was going on and what happened to the hospital room and Lana?

Two military dressed men walked in and undid his straps. They helped him to his feet and he tried to break free unsure of what was going on. He pushed on of the soldiers away from him but ended up sending him flying into the wall 20 feet away. The other soldier backed off and Clark rushed to the door.

Instead he was moving faster than anyone else. Two more soldiers were moving toward him but once he started to run they stopped still as he rushed past. He was heading straight for a wall and tried to stop but instead crashed right through.

He stood still surrounded by rubble. A general type looking man and two scientist looking men stood in the room looking at him in shock. Clark looked down at himself expecting blood instead not a scratch.

"Clark Kent. I'm general Williams and you're inside our high-tech military training facility. You've been selected to be a prototype super-soldier." The general said.

Clark stared at the general in shock, "I just want to go home. I want to get back to Lana."

"I'm sorry son. This may come as a shock but you must know. Your dead and we've brought you back. It would be unwise for you to return." The general said.

Clark started at him in shock. "Dead?" he softly spoke leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry to tell however we must begin your training right away. Take him to Oliver to get started." The general said to one of the soldier who just stepped through the large whole in the wall.

"Yes sir." he said taking Clarks arm and leading him out of the room.

They traveled down 12 hallways until finally reaching the living station. He led Clark to a large living area. The room was laid back with two overstuffed couches and a pool table along with a T.V. on the wall.

The room was occupied with three individuals. Two were playing pool and the other was on the couch with a large bowl of ice cream topped with everything. One of the pool players was wearing orange and green. The other was dressed in normal clothes and setting up for a complex shot.

"Hey, don't be using your computer to cheat man." The orange and green said.

"Attention." The soldier said. The three stood up and saluted. Another person walked into the room and walked past Clark and the soldier.

"At ease." The fourth said. He was dressed in a suit and waved the others back to what they were doing. "Who is this?" He asked turning back to Clark.

"This is Agent Kal-el, civilian name Clark Kent. He's just been reanimated and needs to go through ability placement although we've already noticed a huge increase in strength, speed and invulnerability." The soldier said.

"Oh is that all." He said sarcastically. "Fine, let him settle in tonight we'll begin tomorrow." He said dismissing the soldier.

"Welcome Clark I'm Oliver." He said holding his hand out to shake. Clark refused afraid he might break his hand. "I understand. New abilities can be terrifying but by the time were done with your training you won't be afraid of anything. Let me introduce you to the others."

He led Clark over to where the rest of the group could hear him. "Guy's this is Clark Kent, code name Kal-el. He'd just been revived so go easy." The group turned and waved to him. "The one in non matching colors is A.C. code name Aquaman. The buffet table is Bart codename Impulse. The other one who looks normal is Victor codename Cyborg." Oliver said.

Clark nodded to the group still trying to absorb what was happening. "Impulse can run super fast, A.C. can control water, breath underwater and speak to fish. Cyborg is half machine so he can tap into any computer, not to mention the hardware makes him super strong and have ultimate stamina." Oliver said leading him to the sleeping rooms.

"So what can you do?" Clark asked as Oliver showed him his room. It was a simple small room. A military cot covered one wall, the other wall held a dresser with military clothes.

"I help with the training and leading the missions. I mostly use gadgets and a bow. I was a military brat chosen to lead this operation of super-soldiers." Oliver said letting him into the room. "We'll get you up super early so get some rest and don't worry everything will be okay."

Clark stepped into the room and just stood their not knowing what to do. Oliver closed the door to leave him to his thoughts. He sat down on his cot and stared at the white wall.

He was dead in Smallville and that meant that Lana and his friends and his parents thought he was dead as well. He couldn't possibly go back; after all he didn't know how long he'd been dead. He just couldn't waltz back into their lives. He would go along with this military thing he'd been sucked into. Besides the others didn't look unhappy.

"Wake up soldier."

Clark jumped awake and rolled of his cot. "What?" He asked finally realizing what was going on and where he was.

"Time for training." The soldier said.

Clark stood and grabbed a pair of the only clothes he had to choose from. A pair of combat pants and military green t-shirt. Once dressed he pulled on his military boot and followed the soldier to a large room a couple of hallways down.

The others he'd met the day before were waiting for him. Oliver was dressed in a green leather outfit while A.C. wore water pants, Bart wore a red suit with a lightning bolt on his back and Victor wore a blue and black leather combat suit. Clark felt underdressed as he joined the line-up.

"Morning Clark. I have a few tests for you today to find out where you are and what needs to be done." Oliver said breaking line and motioning to the rest. They broke away and went to their separate stations for training.

Clark had to do test in speed, strength and weather or not he could survive a bus falling on him.

He passed with flying colors in all three. Midway through testing they discovered Clarks other abilities. When the bus fell on him he saw through the bus to find the easiest way out of the ruble. Then his vision changed and he melted his way through the ruble.

Afterwards when they were testing his speed he actually lifted off the ground and floated. So once the training was done all he needed to work on was control and he would be a super-soldier.

Clark Kent

Code name: Kal-el

Hometown: Smallville

Abilities: Super speed, super strength, flight, heat vision, x-ray vision, invulnerability, super hearing.


	5. Mission Briefing

-1Chapter 5-Mission Briefing

"Sir, are you sure about this?"

Lex was strapped down and attached to at least a dozen machines. "Yes, I'm sure. The prototypes were successful and the results just what I was looking for. Now zap me or your fired."

The scientist moved over to the panel and began to press buttons causing the machines to active and wiz. Lex began to spasm as high levels of current began to pass through his body.

The monitor for his heart began to go haywire causing the scientist to freak. Not caring if he got fired he began to shut the program down. The machines began to calm and the electricity stopped passing through his body.

The scientist rushed over and checked Lex's vitals. Lex's restraints grew taunt and snapped as Lex's hand closed around the scientist throat. "I didn't say stop."

Lex tossed the useless man through the glass window that connected to the monitoring room. "Your fired." Lex smiled and super speed out of the room.

2 years later

"Morning Agent Kal-el."

Clark nodded to the passing soldier as he walked into the rec room. He was joining Bart and Victor for lunch. Hopefully he was early enough that Bart hadn't eaten it all yet.

The past two years had been quiet the adventure. He'd been on an intense training program so he could gain control over his abilities. So far so good, so good in fact that he was ready for a mission with the rest of the justice league.

The group of friends he'd gained while being here who also had abilities were calling themselves the justice league since it was their duty to uphold the justice. He didn't mind the name at all as long as he didn't wear any outfits like they did.

"Clark!!" Victor called him over to a small table in the corner where they always ate. The other soldiers respected them enough to salute but not enough to have a friendly conversation with them.

Clark made his way through the row of tables and joined Victor and Bart. "Saved you a plate." Victor said as Clark sat down.

"That must have been quiet the feat to achieve. Thanks." Clark said digging into the meatloaf and potatoes. He didn't really care for the food but it was all he had to eat.

"Have you seen A.C.?" Bart asked pigging out on what appeared to be his tenth plate of slob.

"No." Clark said eating his food in a better matter than Bart who was just shoving it in.

"He got his butt kicked by Oliver in the simulator." Bart said.

Clark laughed but he couldn't blame A.C. He didn't really have anything but martial arts to offer outside of a fish tank. Oliver was very good at what he did, not to mention no one shot better than him.

"Yes well that's all good and fun but Oliver is waiting for us." A.C. said standing behind Victor. Clark super speed and finished his food.

"Let's go." He said. He was actually looking forward to this briefing. He'd been in training for two years and hadn't seen the outside world.

The group got up from the table and dropped their treys off by the washing station. Clark followed with a smile on his face. He didn't care what their mission was just as long as he got to breathe fresh air from outside.

Oliver waited for them inside his office. Clark always wondered how he got an office as big as an apartment but he could only guess it was because of his intense work with the super-soldier program.

"Welcome. I know your all enjoying your break and hate that another mission has come up. Well all of you except Clark. Now I'm sorry but this is a mission only for us. The military doesn't want to lose any soldiers over this and were obviously the only ones to pick." Oliver said as the guys lined up.

"They spend so much money on us yet were the expendable ones." A.C. said shaking his head.

"Don't worry A.C. We can handle this especially since Clark will be joining us. Now if you would turn your attention to the screen." Oliver said.

The large screen lowered and an image of Lex appeared on the screen. Clarks brows furrowed together as the images played out. Lex was holding a gun in his study and a woman was with him. Lex lowered the gun to his hand and fired. The woman was shocked and went over to check. The bullet fell out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Lex Luthor has been developing a process to create a super being just like the military has. They want us to take him out. However we don't know if he has any weakness. Bart, Victor and A.C. will be in charge of infiltrating Luthorcorp and gathering all information possible. We believe he has a reason for developing this program and we've received intelligence he has others that are like him and in his employee." Oliver said handing them each a folder.

"Clark, you will have a different but similar mission. We believe his girlfriend, the woman from the video, knows more than she lets on. Your mission is to protect her from Lex and gather what information you can from his home." Oliver said, "All details are in your folders. We leave in 0600 hours. Dismissed."

The group parted and headed to their separate rooms to go over their mission details. Clark closed his door and sat on his cot. He breathed deep and opened the folder.

Two photos of Lana Lang fell out of the folder. An entire profile of her was provided and all the details of her relationship with Lex. Clark read over it in shock. Lana had gotten with Lex a year after he was dead after he saved her life from two crazed cops.

Chloe and Lois were mentioned as Lana's closets friends and easiest way to get close to her. They obviously didn't realized he dated Lana for three years before he died. His breath caught as they thought ran through his mind. Everyone in Smallville though he was dead. He just couldn't waltz right back in like nothing happened.

He flipped back and forth between both of Lana's pictures. He did miss her and hoped she was okay. How could she be with Lex? He was a super powered monster. If she accepted him then maybe she wouldn't freak about his condition.

He leaned back on cot and closed his eyes. Things would be clearer in the morning and he would know what to do. Sleep quickly took over him as dreams of Lana filled his mind.


	6. Home sweet home

-1Chapter 6- Home sweet home

Clark was awake before the morning crew came knocking on his door. By the time the knock did come he was dressed and packed.

Clark left his room with his bag over his shoulder. The others were already awake and ready to go. A bag for each of them waited by the door. Clark dropped his with theirs and joined line-up.

Oliver walked out of his office dressed in his own combat clothes. The others were dressed in their outfits and Clark in his cameo.

"Morning troops. We leave shortly, are you ready?" Oliver asked.

The group nodded simultaneously and saluted. "Alright then. The van is waiting. We would go by chopper however Lex has the skies watched. Best bet is to go by land. Clark can I have a word? The rest, dismissed." Oliver said.

Clark stepped aside as the rest grabbed their bags. Victor grabbed Clarks and nodded to him. Clark watched as they left.

"I know this mission is going to be hard for you and even harder to stay in the shadows." Oliver said.

Clark nodded, "Don't worry sir, I'll keep my emotions in check and stay away from family and friends." Clark said standing tall with his hands behind his back. He needed to be professional about this no matter what.

"I'm glad to hear that although that won't be needed. Clark, you have the freedom to go back home and see your friends. Lex will be busy trying to figure you out that we'll be able to work in the shadows of your resurrection." Oliver said.

Clark furrowed his brows in thought and confusion. "So I'm supposed to walk right up to my friends and parents? How will I explain it?" Clark asked.

"Simply tell them the military brought you back to life. You're allowed to tell the truth, however keep your abilities a secret unless you trust them enough to tell them. I know some of your friends are trust worthy." Oliver said.

Clark nodded just staring at the wall. How were his parents going to react, how was Lana and Chloe going to react? 

Oliver motioned to the door and they made their way to the van. The others were already strapped in and waiting. The van was constructed differently than a normal van. The back seats were lined against the wall facing each other. Only way in was through the back which Clark and Oliver climbed through. Clark had room next to Victor and A.C. while Oliver joined Bart and the bags.

"Alright listen up. Once inside Smallville we will only use codenames. Each of you has a goody bag located under your seats. Every secret agent has his toys." Oliver said smiling to Clark.

Clark reached under his seat and pulled out a thick bag. Inside was a COM link that was worn on the ear. A flash drive for uploading files off a computer. Along with a few other goodies such as an envelope full of cash, fake ids, and a pair of glasses with a computer inside the lens.

"Take care of your toys and spend your cash wisely. Halfway we'll stop. Flash and Clark will run ahead. Headquarters will be located in Metropolis. Flash and Clark will be the only ones in Smallville until enough information has been acquired. Let's be careful and hopefully stop this madman before damage is done." Oliver said.

The rest of the ride was quiet as the group prepared. Clark and Bart went ahead and put on their COM links. Clark had his bag ready and his cash in his inside jacket pocket. The fake ids were in his bag, along with the flash drive. He had on his glasses which didn't look bad on him.

The glasses were actually cool. He could pull up files on Lex, Lana, Chloe, and anyone else he may need to. It also had a connection to visually connect with any of his comrades.

The van pulled over and Oliver opened the back door. Bart jumped down first and Clark followed.

"Alright Kal, I'll race you." Bart said. Clark smiled while Bart super speed away. Clark followed leaving the van and the others behind to follow.

Within minutes he was back in Smallville and stopped right at city limit. Bart was waiting for him leaning against the "Welcome to Smallville" sign.

"Nervous?" Bart asked standing up and walking over.

Clark stood looking at the rows of corn with a feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yea."

Bart clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, where to first?"

Clark snapped out of his gaze finally hearing what Bart was saying. "We go home. Follow me."

Clark zipped off in the direction of the Kent farm with Bart hot on his heels.

Clark stopped at the end of the driveway looking up at the old yellow house. The farm seemed to be in good shape. The fields looked healthy and the tractor sat outside in pristine condition. Dad still hadn't gotten a new one.

Clark x-rayed the house to see his mother and father eating dinner in the dinning room.

"You going to be okay? Need me to go with?" Bart asked.

"I'll be okay. I just never thought I'd be able to see them again." Clark said.

Bart nodded and waited for Clark to tell him what he was going to do.

"I'll go inside. It'd be best if you waited in the barn. Upstairs is my old loft, no one will see you up there." Clark said.

Bart nodded and touched his shoulder in understanding before speeding into the barn.

Clark speed up to the back door and stopped before turning the knob. He could hear his parents talking.

"So how did the chores go today?" Martha asked.

"Their going fine. I'm just tired is all." Jonathan said.

"You should get some hired help." Martha said.

"I've already told you dear, I don't need hired help." Jonathan said.

Clark turned back and saw Bart watching him from the barn doorway. He couldn't back down now, not when the mission relied on him getting close to Lex. First step was to talk to his parents. With a deep breath he turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hey! Who gives you the right to barge…?" Jonathan said standing from the table. Martha turned in her seat and stared open mouthed at her dead son.

"Clark?" Jonathan asked.

Clark nodded and stepped further into the kitchen. Jonathan walked forward and grabbed Clark by both shoulders. Martha stood from the table and took a few steps forward.

"It really is you. How?" Jonathan asked.

"It's a long story." Clark said.

Martha fainted as soon as she heard him speak. Clark super speed over and caught her before she hit the ground. Jonathan turned and gapped at what he saw. "How?" He muttered in shock.

Clark carried Martha over to the couch and laid her down. Jonathan finally snapped out of shock and grabbed a dishtowel and wetted it with cold water.

Clark kneeled as Jonathan joined his side applying the towel to Martha's forehead. "Care to explain?" Jonathan asked.

"The military." Clark said as Martha began to wake up.

"The military? What they faked your death and lead us to believe you've been dead for two and a half years? How could you do that to your mother and I?" Jonathan asked helping Martha to sit up.

"Clark? It really is you?" She asked reaching up and hugging him.

Clark closed his eyes as his mom wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "Yea mom, it's me." He said.

"I want some answers." Jonathan said standing. Martha let Clark go and sat back on the couch. Clark stood and faced his father.

"I did die." Clark said. Jonathan lost his stern look and Martha gasped. "The military dug up my grave and used my body in an experiment project that reanimates the dead and enhances their natural abilities. If it works right." Clark said.

Jonathan looked confused and Martha sat shocked. "So you were brought back from the dead by the military with super powers." Jonathan said.

Clark nodded, "Basically."

"What are you doing here then?" Martha asked.

"My mission is top secret and I can't risk the information leaking. However I am home for the time being." Clark said.

Jonathan gripped his son by the shoulders again. After a second of looking him in the eyes, he gave him a huge hug that he'd wished he'd could give him one last time.

Martha joined in and Clark smiled until he saw Bart through the doorway. "Um, I should let you know I have a comrade with me."

Martha and Jonathan broke apart from Clark. Bart super speed up next to Clark and waved to Martha and Jonathan.

"Wait? You're fast like Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"Actually, I'm only super fast like Clark. He has a lot more up his sleeves. However no one is supposed to know I'm here." Bart said.

"Only super fast?" Martha asked.

"Yes mom. I have the abilities of super speed, super strength, x-ray, heat vision, invulnerability and flight." Clark said.

Martha was speechless and Jonathan began to pace around the living room.

"You can't be hurt?" Martha asked.

Clark nodded and watched his dad pace.

"Flight and strength? Heat vision and x-ray?" Jonathan muttered under his breath.

"Yes dad." Clark said causing Jonathan to jump.

"You heard me?" Jonathan asked.

Clark nodded and Jonathan finally sat down.

"I don't believe it." Jonathan said.

Clark stood still and allowed the news to settle with his parents.

"So you're back in town to stay?" Martha asked.

"Actually no. I don't know how long I'll be in town but I am allowed to be back." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, Mr. Kent. Clark is back to just be Clark not super soldier. Not to mention we were tired of seeing him moping around all sad and missing everyone." Bart said.

"Who are you?" Martha asked.

"Impulse and Clark is known as Kal-el. However he's not really under cover so he's just Clark until we need him." Bart said.

"So then why are you here if your suppose to be under cover?" Martha asked.

"I'm here to keep an eye out on Clark here. Make sure he doesn't get into much trouble. Not like anything would hurt him." Bart said.

"Okay then. You're more than welcome to stay here. In fact the loft is still in useable condition unless you prefer the couch?" Martha asked.

"Barn is fine. Thank you Mrs. Kent." Bart said.

"Any friend of Clark is welcome here. Oh my!?!" Martha said gathering the full attention of Clark and Jonathan.

"What?" Clark asked.

"What about your friends? Chloe, Pete, even Lana?" Martha asked.

Clark's face fell as he turned away. He didn't know if he was ready to face them.

"That could be a problem explaining. After all Chloe and Pete like to stop by and help with the farm. They'll see you if your not careful, unless your ready to see them?" Jonathan said.

Clark picked up a photo of the side table of him and his group of friends. It was him, Pete, Chloe and Lana back in sophomore year before he and Lana began to date.

"I can handle it. I'll look for them tomorrow after I finish my chores." Clark said.

"Chores?" Jonathan asked.

"Yea. I have my chores to do around the farm. Did you think I'd come back and not help out?" Clark asked with a smile on his face.

"Wouldn't think any less of you son." Jonathan said.

"Speaking of being back home, we didn't touch anything in your room and it looks like you'll still fit into your old clothes." Martha said.

"That's a comforting thought. I've been itching to get out of these military clothes." Clark said. Both of his parents laughed at Clark's humor.

"Never had that problem myself." Bart said fixing his red and yellow jacket.

Clark just laughed along with his parents at Bart's comment.


	7. Coffee break

-1Chapter 7 - A coffee break

"It'd be best if Impulse stays in my room. It's easier to explain if someone walked in on him instead of me. You could say he's your cousin or something." Clark said.

"That is wise." Martha said looking over to Jonathan.

Jonathan noticed her look as he turned his attention back to 'Impulse' who was devouring his fifth plate. He was putting Clarks reputation to shame. "I agree if 'Impulse' wants to camp in Clarks room."

Bart sat back in his chair and stretched. He'd eat more but the table was cleared from him and Clark.

"Alright then. I'll just grab some clothes." Clark said.

"Won't you get cold dear?" Martha asked starting to gather the empty plates.

Clark stood and super speed around the table, gathering the plates and taking them to the sink. Within in seconds they were washed and air drying. "If it gets too cold, I'll just camp on the couch." Clark said.

Martha and Jonathan jumped, still not used to Clark being able to move faster than a bullet.

"Alright dear. Thanks for doing the dishes." Martha said.

Clark just smiled while drying his hands on a dish towel.

Clark was up in his loft taking in the old sight. They hadn't moved anything for the past two and a half years. His old couch was still there and the trunk he used as a table.

He sat down and opened it up. Inside were pictures of his friends and Lana. He had a old cigar box filed with ticket stubs and mementos of his times with Lana. She'd convinced him to keep a memory box of their dates and good times just like she was.

He smiled as he picked up a particular picture he used to always look at. It was Lana and himself curled up in front of the old oak tree when they'd gone horseback riding. It was one day he'd never forget. They hadn't told anyone they were together yet and had just snuck off to be alone. They'd taken the horses and gone ridding till they found the old tree to curl up under and just cuddle. It was one of the best memories he had with her.

He set the photo down and rested his face on his hands. He didn't know how he was going to approach Lana or that he even would. How could he? She was with Lex and obviously over him. He couldn't just walk up to her and say he was alive and still in love.

This was one of the moments he'd wished he'd stayed dead. He leaned back and watched as the sun finally set when his COM link went off. He placed it on his ear and pressed the button.

"Kal here." He said.

The voice of Oliver came over the link. "Good to hear from you Kal. How are things?" He asked.

"Settled for tonight. Parents weren't any trouble, welcomed us with open arms." Clark said.

"And a plate full of food." Impulse cut in over the link.

"Good to hear you still have your appetite Impulse." Oliver said.

Clark chuckled and then sobered getting to business. "What's the orders for tomorrow?" Clark asked.

"Next phase is to get in contact with Lana's closets friends. Impulse, you already know. Sorry Clark but for the next few days you two won't see much of each other." Oliver said.

"Roger that." Clark said.

"Roger." Impulse replied.

"Be safe. Over and out." Oliver said.

Clark pulled off the COM link and laid it down on the trunk next to Lana's picture. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his other items. He laid his glasses and flash drive next to his COM link. Tomorrow he'd need to get up earlier if he wanted to scoop out the city and find out Lana's routine.

He laid back and closed his eyes and finally after blocking out the sounds of Smallville, fell asleep.

Like an eternal clock, Clark woke at dawn. He sat up and stretched and did his morning excurices. Not like he needed to but it was force of habit. If the other had to do it, so did he. It didn't matter that it didn't increase strength or stamina.

He super speed into the house and took a shower while the others sleep. Or well his parents. Bart was already up but not in the house. He must have already taken off to do his day's work. Once clean and dried, he headed into his room to find him some clothes.

He needed to wear something that wouldn't be noticeable that he was Clark Kent if someone saw him. He found his old leather jacket and black jeans. He'd always been a blue jean and plaid, kind of guy. No one would double look if he wore this outfit with a t-shirt. He'd also wear his glasses and perhaps a ball cap.

He dressed in his black jeans, dark red shirt, leather jacket and a dark red hat backwards. He super speed back into the loft and gathered his items. He pulled out his fake id and placed it in his wallet in front of his real id and military id. He placed some of his money inside and pulled on his glasses. He was ready to go.

Martha and Jonathan were up when he went back inside. "So Clark, what is your plans for today?" Martha asked.

"It'll only take a second to finish the chores then I'm on my way in town. I have a few things to take care of." Clark said digging into her homemade pancakes. She sure did cook fast in the morning. Of course she always had to for Jonathan to get done and get to work on the farm.

"Be safe. I know you're probably already aware of this, but don't let anyone see what you can do. Lex has been on a power run lately and he may come after you and your friend if you're not careful." Jonathan said.

"I understand. I'm only allowed to discuss my resurrection. Only those who are trustworthy are allowed to know anything else." Clark said his plate already cleaned.

"I'll be back later." Clark said.

"Wait son. You can't go super speeding or flying around town. I'd let you take the truck but I'm going to need it later. Take the bike." Jonathan said pointing to the keys hanging by the door.

"Thanks dad." Clark said picking his plate up and super speeding it clean. He grabbed the keys and kissed his mom good bye. "I should be back by dinner." With that he was out the door and super speeding around the farm.

Clark had his chores done in minutes and even knocked out a few of his dads. Some he couldn't go ahead and do since it was so early. Some animals had to be feed at a certain time during the day which gave his dad something to do.

Clark made sure he had all he needed before going to his dad's back in the barn. The bike was in pristine condition. His father really loved this bike and spilled blood getting it fixed up. His dad would kill him if he got a scratch on it.

He jumped on and started it up. With a roar it came to life and he could feel the powerful engine beneath him. With a crank he was spitting dust down the driveway and on his way downtown.

Clark slowed down as he reached the city limit. He figured the best place to start was the Talon. He risked Lana seeing him if she still ran the place. However she was with Lex and he doubted he allowed her to work unless she really wanted to.

Clark parked his bike and jumped off. The Talon was busy on the inside but when he x-rayed he didn't see Lana or anyone else. It gave him the opportunity to find a good seat and park.

He walked inside and no one paid a second glance towards him. He found a small table in a corner that allowed him to see the entire floor but kept him out of sight.

He took a seat and the waitress walked over.

"Anything for you?" She asked.

She wasn't anyone he remembered, "Yes, a mocha latte please. Biggest you've got."

She nodded and made her way back to the counter. A few minutes later she returned with his order. "Enjoy." She said before tending to her other customers. Clark sipped the coffee and watched the door. It wasn't but thirty minutes later when Chloe and Pete walked in.

If he remembered Chloe she need her coffee in the morning and it had to be a latte. He summoned the waitress over as he watched Chloe and Pete take a seat. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is great, thank you. I was wondering if you could send your largest latte to the blonde over there." Clark said pointing to Chloe.

"She has a boyfriend." The waitress said.

"I know. I'm an old friend." Clark said.

The waitress nodded and headed off behind the counter to make the order. Clark sat back in the shadows as he watched the lady carry over the coffee.

"I haven't ordered yet." Chloe said. Clark knew it was rude to listen in but it was part of his job description.

"It's from the lad in the corner. Say's he's an old friend." The waitress said pointing to where he was sitting.

Clark figured it would be best to head out now as Chloe and Pete looked over. He had his face hidden well so they only knew what he was wearing. He drowned the rest of his steaming coffee and dropped a twenty on the table.

He walked past their table and saw them both watch him. He turned and smiled then walked out the door. He climbed on his bike and listened to what was going on inside the Talon.

"Did he look familiar to you?" Chloe asked.

"Yea, but how?" Pete asked. 

He heard the shuffling of chairs as he started up the bike. Both Chloe and Pete burst out of the talon as he turned around and made his way back to the farm. Knowing Chloe, she would be hot on his tail.

"Wasn't that Mr. Kent's bike?" Pete asked.

"It was. Pete, were going to the Kent's." Chloe said pulling out her keys. Pete was right behind her as they rushed to her bug.

Clark left the bike in the driveway and watched from the loft. Chloe and Pete would be there in any minute as he heard them speeding down the road toward the farm. Sure enough only minutes later, she was peeling into the driveway and racing up to the parked bike.

Clark leaned against the loft wall facing the stairs as he heard the doors slammed shut. Within seconds Chloe was around the corner and heading up the stairs with Pete behind her. She stopped dead at the landing. Pete stood behind her with his mouth gaping open.

"I'm sorry we followed you, but you looked like a old friend of ours that passed away." Chloe said moving so Pete could join her side.

"Yea man. You look like a darker version of him." Pete said.

Clark stood up straight and braced himself. This was the moment of truth but it had to be done. He pulled of his hat and his glasses. "How close of a version are we speaking of?" Clark asked.

Chloe and Pete were both wide mouthed and had trouble breathing. Chloe moved first by stepping towards him. "Your not real. I was at his funeral. I was there when he got shot." Chloe said.

"I don't blame, for my death. I was only trying to protect you, you know." Clark said as Chloe reached out to touch him.

When her palm touched his cheek and she could feel his body warm and the smoothness of his skin she fell back only to have Pete catch her.

"It really is you, man?" Pete asked helping Chloe back to her feet.

"In the flesh with a heartbeat." Clark said.

"How?" Chloe asked.

"It's a long story." Clark said.

"Well it appears that my legs won't be working properly for a while so I have time." Chloe said and Pete helped her to the couch.

"Alright then. The military dug up my grave and used my body in an reanimation experiment. Obviously it worked and over the past two and a half years I've been training to perfect my abilities. As of yesterday I've been assigned here." Clark said.

Pete also sat down as his legs began to refuse to work. "So let me get this straight. You were dead then brought back with special skills that you've been perfecting?" Pete asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Clark said.

"What kind of skills?" Chloe asked. She had that old reporter look in her eyes where she knew she was onto a story that would land her front page of the Daily Planet.

"If I were to tell you they must remain secret. If news were to reach the wrong ears my mission would be blown and my comrades in danger. I cannot risk that." Clark said.

"We promise to keep it secret. Perhaps we can even help you." Pete said, nudging Chloe in the ribs.

"I won't mention a word, Clark." Chloe said.

"Very well. If you breach our agreement I will be forced to terminate by orders." Clark said. Chloe and Pete both looked scared by what he said.

"You've killed?" Pete asked.

"No. I'd hate for you to be the first." Clark said. He knew that wouldn't say anything. He could always count on Pete to keep a secret and eventually when he was good friends with Chloe he eventually trusted her the same. He believed them when they said they wouldn't talk.

"I have super human abilities. Strength, speed, sight, hearing, flight, and invulnerability." Clark said standing tall.

"Wait, you mean to say you have all those abilities?" Chloe said. Clark nodded looking over them both. "Prove it." She said. Clark figured she would. She normally didn't believe anything without evidence.

"Pete if you would, take that bat and hit me with it." Clark said. Pete looked at him like he was crazy but when Clark didn't change in expression he picked up the bat. He pulled back as hard as he could and swung full out. The bat hit Clark across the chest and splittered into thousands of pieces. Clark didn't even blink.

"Oh wow." Chloe said. Pete dropped the remains and stepped back.

"Pete, you have a pocket knife, 4 nickles and a paper clip in your left pocket. Twenty dollars in your wallet and your cell phone in your right pocket." Clark said. Pete checked his pants for holes to see if he'd been able to see what he had.

"How did you know that?" Pete asked.

"I can see through solid objects." Clark said. Chloe pulled her jacket together as he continued on with the demonstration. "Watch that candle." Clark said. Pete and Chloe look over as Clark focused on the wick and concentrated allowing the heat to flow from his pupils. The wick caught fire and Chloe and Pete jumped.

Clark picked up the crowbar and bent it before their eyes. Clark then floated a few feet from the ground. "Oh my god!?!" Chloe said as Clark touched back down.

"I can't believe it. What are you exactly? A robot?" Pete asked poking him in the arm.

"No, I am still human. The process was meant to increase all natural abilities of a human body. However the heat vision and flight were a side effect of the procedure." Clark said.

Pete sat back down next to Chloe. They didn't say anything for about five minutes. "I didn't even notice you at first. I wouldn't have known you were Clark Kent by what your wearing. I knew it was you when you smiled." Chloe said.

"Good to know. My mission is to gather information while remaining undercover for as long as possible. As soon as my cover is reveled the others will take control of the situation. Until then I need to know everything you know about Lana Lang." Clark said.

Chloe was shocked to say the least. He was acting like he didn't even remember her when he obviously remembered them. "What do you need to know?" Chloe asked.

"Where does she spend her time? Where does she stay? Do you two spend a lot of time with her? And why on god's green earth is she with Lex?" Clark asked.


	8. Shadows

-1Chapter 8 - Shadows

"Lana is around. She still works at the Talon against Lex's wishes. She is living in the apartment over the Talon which is also against Lex's wishes." Pete said.

"She also spends time at your grave." Chloe said.

Clark looked up. She spent time at his grave. She was with Lex, why was she still mourning him?

"To answer your last question, we don't know either. It's beyond us why she is with that bald creep." Pete said. Of course Pete never liked Lex even when Clark spent a lot of time with the billionaire.

"Thanks for your help." Clark said making his way towards the steps.

"Wait. You get your information and just leave?" Chloe said standing from the couch.

"I have my mission to focus on. I can't stay and chat when I have work to do." Clark said.

Pete stood as well and placed his hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I can understand work, but you just want walk back into our lives and then walk right back out when you have all your information and facts." Chloe continued.

"I'm not going anywhere Chloe. I'm in town for awhile and I am staying here. Bear with me." Clark said.

Before Chloe could protest and argue with him anymore, he super speed down the steps on to his father's bike. He adjusted his glasses and revved the bike. Chloe and Pete watched from the loft as he speed down the drive and turned heading back to town.

"How did this all happen?" Chloe asked.

"You're the reported, dear." Pete said in response.

Clark returned to the Talon and fully x-rayed the building. He noticed the apartment upstairs but it was empty. When he focused downstairs he didn't see Lana either. She could have been at the mansion but he just couldn't ride up there on the bike.

He parked behind the Talon and super speed over to the mansion. With a quick inspection he found a window that allowed him to see into the main office.

Lex was there talking to a raven haired woman. When she turned Clark saw her again for the first time. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered and the pictures in her folder didn't do her justice. He focused on what they were saying.

"I understand you have to go there, honey. I just wish you wouldn't." Lex said reaching up and rubbing Lana's arm.

"I know, but I have to do it. I feel peace when I'm there. I don't get that feeling anywhere else. You have to understand that." Lana said.

Lex nodded and pulled her into a hug. She faced toward the window and looked up making eye contact with Clark. He ducked back and listened to hear if she mentioned it. When she didn't he sighed in relief, she must of not seen him.

He thought about where she would go if it wasn't the Talon and remembered Chloe and Pete mention his grave. Perhaps that was where she was heading too. Clark super speed back to the Talon and risked going back inside. Lana was half an hour away, giving him time to spare for quick check of her apartment.

He knew it was an invasion of privacy but he needed to know if Lex hid anything there. He super speed past everyone downstairs and stopped in front of her door. He couldn't break the lock, she would notice that. Instead he super speed back downstairs and picked a hair pin out of the waitress's hair and then super speed back up the stairs. No one noticed.

He x-rayed the knob and maneuvered the pin until the door clicked and unlocked. Clark closed the door behind him and looked around. The place was what he imagined her home would be like. Everything screamed Lana. From the fur rug to the paintings on the wall. This was her space and he was in it, he was near her.

He gave the entire apartment an intense look over and found nothing until he found a cigarette case. He couldn't imagine Lana smoking. When he opened the case to burn the toxic drug he found a flash drive. Why would Lana hide a flash drive in a cigarette case? He pocketed it, intending to look over it when he returned to the farm.

He returned everything to its places and locked the door behind him. It'd been over an hour since he'd reached the Talon. He was lucky Lana hadn't come back here. So he was right in his guess that she went to his grave.

He super speed past everyone downstairs and to his bike. No one noticed him zipping around the area which made him chuckle. It was a cool ability but he wished he was as fast as Bart. He climbed back on his bike and made his way toward the cemetery.

He parked next to Lana's jeep. His grave was deep within the cemetery away from the main street. He could understand why anyone would find this place peaceful if it wasn't filled with graves.

Clark keep to the trees off to the side as he found Lana sitting. She was leaning against a tombstone with her head resting on the marble behind her. It was his grave, his empty coffin that she sat above. Clark maneuvered around to where he was standing across from her in the trees.

She would see him if he stepped out but he was only concerned with watching her. He could hear her sniffing and believed she was crying. He'd been dead for two years, and she was still mourning him. Did that mean she stilled loved him?

Lana sat up and wiped under her eyes. She looked up and focused on where he was hidden. He stepped back further into the trees to prevent her from actually seeing him. She stood and began to walk toward him. His stomach tied into knots and his breathing became shallow. He really wanted to see her but now wasn't the opportune time to revel himself.

She picked up speed causing Clark to panic. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Lana, it's too soon." He super speed back to his bike.

Chloe headed over to Luthor mansion to find Lana. Clark was here to stop Lex meaning Lana was in danger. She wasn't going to let her best friend stay at the madman's house.

She stopped outside the door of Lex's office and listened to the voices she heard.

"She's pulling away. She knows too much and is a liability for my plans. Deal with her accordingly." Lex said.

Chloe figured he was talking about Lana. If Lex was out to hurt Lana, Clark needed to know. She turned and ran out of the Luthor mansion and to her beetle. She slammed the door shut and speed off toward the Kent farm once again.

Clark was up in the loft with his laptop out on his trunk. He held the flash drive in his palm and though about how close Lana had been to him. He was a chicken and a coward. How could he just run away when all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

He sighed and plugged in the flash drive. It required a password which Clark used his super speed to finally find it within a minute or two. Who said being a spy was hard? The screen beeped and the program pulled up. It was a video of Lex in a lab. They were testing his abilities. Apparently he could do almost everything he could do. Lex had successfully copied the military's program.

He forwarded the program to Oliver and waited for his response. He heard footsteps coming through the barn door. He closed the laptop partially and x-rayed to see who was coming. Chloe made her way upstairs and smiled at Clark who greeted her with a smile.

"Clark I have to talk to you." Chloe said as he opened his laptop back up. He was obviously busy but he had to know. "I went to the mansion and I have bad news."

Clark looked up and stood from the couch. She could see the worry in his eyes since he'd taken off his glasses and laying them next to his computer. This was the first time she'd seen his eyes since she watched him get shot and saw the fear in his eyes.

"What is it Chloe? Is Lana okay?" Clark asked. It'd been awhile since the graveyard and anything could have happened.

"It involves Lana, yes. Lex feels that she's pulling out and wants to cut his losses. He's order for her to be dealt with." Chloe said.

"Where would she be?" Clark asked as Chloe's phone went off.

Chloe looked at the caller id, "It's Lana. I'll ask." She said answering. "Hey Lana."

Her eyes grew big as she listened to Lana on the other end. Clark listened in and heard Lana panting like she was running. Then he heard a gunshot. "Chloe I'm at the warehouse." Lana said.

"Don't worry Lana. Help is on the way." Chloe said. "She's at the warehouse a mile from the Talon." As soon as the location left her mouth she was brushed past with a gust of wind as Clark super speed away. Her connection with Lana was cut.

Clark was only seconds away from the warehouse as the rain poured outside. He'd heard a gunshot a mile down the road. He turned around the corner to see Lana running down the alley way with a bullet racing towards her back.

Clark moved fast putting himself between Lana and the bullet. When he stopped, time speed up again. The bullet slammed into his chest and Lana tripped and fell into a puddle. Before she got up Clark speed over to the shooter and threw him through the wall. Right as Lana turned around he sped off. She caught a glimpse of her rescuers backside. It looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. Her attacker had been thrown through the wall and the only person she knew with super strength was Lex. Her savior was a bigger build and had a head full of hair. Beside's Lex would have stuck around to gloat in his rescue. So who was her hero that just saved her life?


	9. The dead is not so dead

-1Chapter 9-The dead is not so dead.

Clark watched as Lana looked around wide eyed. He knew she saw him for sure this time. He needed to stay hidden for a little while longer. He followed Lana back to her apartment and made sure she got in safe. Once her door was locked he super sped back to the farm.

Chloe was waiting for him in the loft. "I was beginning to worry. With your speed I didn't think it would take that long." Chloe said.

"Sorry. I made sure she got in safely." Clark said making his way over to his beeping laptop.

"Oh, it started doing that a few minutes ago." Chloe said.

Clark opened the video message from Oliver. "Kal-el, this knowledge is troubling. Your orders remain the same, protect Lana Lang and gather what information you can on Lex. Stay safe, Arrow out." The screen died and Clark rubbed his face in frustration.

Lex was playing his cards and his goal was to kill Lana. He could let that happen no matter what. He'd only been in Smallville for two days and already master mind Lex Luthor was out to destroy the world.

"Do you think she'll stay in her apartment tonight?" Clark asked.

"I honestly don't know." Chloe said.

Chloe sat next to him on the couch and demanded to know everything that had happened to him in the last two and a half years.

Clark told her what he could without violating contract. Half an hour later he heard a car coming up the drive way. Clark x-rayed to see who it was and nearly dropped dead when he saw Lana in her jeep pulling up his driveway.

"Chloe it's Lana." Clark said.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked as Clark jumped to his feet.

"Avoid being seen for now." Clark grabbed his glasses and placed them in his pocket along with Lana's flash drive. He listened to Lana get out of her car and head up to the front door.

"Lana, it's quiet a surprise to see you." Jonathan said answering the door.

"Mind if I come in?" Lana asked.

Clark heard the door shut after his dad let her in. Clark looked out the loft window and floated up over the roof leaving a surprised Chloe on the couch. It was one thing to be told and another to see first hand.

Clark floated over his houses roof and x-rayed while listening in.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Lana." Martha said giving her a huge hug.

"As glad as we are to see you, is there a reason for you stopping by?" Jonathan asked.

"I know it's late and all but I think I've been seeing Clark. I know it sounds crazy but I though maybe I could get some closure by spending some time in his room." Lana said hoping the Kent's didn't think she'd gone crazy.

"We understand dear. At times I need to spend time in his room to re-grasp that he's gone." Martha said trying to not sound like she was lying too much.

"Thank you." Lana said making her way up to Clark's room. Luckily his mom had made the bed and Bart wasn't back yet.

Lana looked around the room fighting back tears. She saw how neat his bed was and remembered waking next to him that morning so long ago. She turned away from the bed and looked at his desk. She sat down in his chair and opened the drawers. Inside was a large, framed photo of her.

She rubbed the edge of the frame imagining Clark doing the same a thousand times. She placed it back in the drawer and closed it. She just sat there looking around at the posters on his wall, the picture of them together on the roof of his dresser.

Her phone rang causing her to jump in fright. "Hello?" She said answering. Lex was on the other end and Clark focused to hear what he was saying. He wanted Lana to meet him on the roof of Luthorcorp in thirty minutes. He wanted to make sure she was okay and he was to busy to leave work. Lana agreed to meet him and left Clarks room.

She bid the Kent's goodnight and got into her Jeep. She didn't notice Chloe's beetle parked over by the Kent's truck up by the edge of the barn.

Clark flew back into the loft and landed softly. "Chloe, Lana is meeting Lex on the roof of Luthorcorp. I have to go and make sure he doesn't hurt her." Clark said gathering his supplies and shutting down his laptop.

"Be careful. Lex is powerful and is capable of more than we give him credit." Chloe said.

"I know, thanks for the warning. Perhaps you should go home and get some sleep. I'll call you as soon as I get back." Clark said.

Chloe nodded as he rushed down the stairs and to his bike. If he could he'd keep Lex from knowing about his abilities for as long as he could. The bike just might be for nothing if he wasn't careful.

He sped off toward the direction of Luthorcorp.

Lana waited for Lex on the roof and gasped in shock as he landed from flying above.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked pulling her into a tight hug.

Lana nodded into his chest while looking down through the sunroof to the warehouse floor below. It was a good thirty foot drop and she stepped a few feet away when Lex let go of her.

"Let's go for a fly. It will help you relax." Lex said reaching out to her again.

"Lex, I have to tell you this before it goes too far." Lana said gathering the nerve to tell Lex her true feelings. After seeing Clark's room again she realized that Lex just wasn't what she neither needed nor wanted. She wasn't going to stay with him or his ego anymore.

"I don't feel safe with you anymore. I can't stay in your house without getting the feeling I'm being watched. I can't be with anymore Lex. I don't love you like you want me to." Lana said.

Lex's arms dropped to his side. His bald head became red from his anger as he simply boiled in anger.

"Don't say that." Lex said stepping forward slowly.

Lana stepped back keeping her distance from him. If he was going to hurt her he could do it without her being able to fight back. He was being to frighten her, "Lex, your beginning to scare me." Lana said.

Lex reached out and grabbed her before soaring of the roof and heading fifty feet in the air. "If that is how you feel Lana, than I shall truly scare you…to death." Lex said lifting her away from him.

"I loved you Lana. More than I loved anything in my life." He said. Her eyes were wide and her breathing shallow. She couldn't scream when he let go of her.

She dropped the distance and crashed right through the glass window. She quickly prayed before she hit bottom but the bottom never came. Strong arms caught her as glass rained down around her.

Clark sighed in relief as Lana landed safely in his arms. Slowly she looked up and saw him looking back at her. "Clark." She said. He could hear the disbelief in her voice.

He kneeled, lowering them closer to the ground. "Lana." he said. It was right that she was in his arms looking up at him with love in her eyes.

"How?" She asked shocked but believing. She felt his strong arms around her, his warm breath on her skin. She wasn't making this up or, "Am I in heaven?"

"No, you're alive. So am I." Clark said.

Lana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted in his arms.


	10. The Truth?

Chapter 10-The Truth?

Clark super speed back to the farm with Lana in tow. He wasn't sure what to do. Lex had dropped Lana through a window in an attempt to kill her. He knew she had to remain safe from this monster. The lights were on so Clark just burst in.

His mother and father were on the couch watching TV. when he stopped in front of them. His mother jumped and spilled popcorn all over the living room floor. "Clark?" His father asked sitting up at his son's abrupt entrance.

"Dad, its Lana. Lex tried to kill her." Clark said looking down at the limp woman in his arms. She still took his breath away.

"Is she okay?" His mother asked.

"She'll be fine. She fainted when she saw me." Clark said.

"Well that's to be expected. After all your mother did so too." Jonathan said. Martha swatted at his shoulder and stood to help Clark.

"I need to head to Metropolis. Is Impulse around?" Clark asked as his dad stood as well.

"He's upstairs. What do you plan to do with Lana?" Jonathan said.

"I'm going to leave her here. I can take her with me until I've been given permission. Impulse can take care of her until I get back." Clark said heading for the stairs.

"Clark honey, how do you want us to explain this her?" His mother asked.

"I don't know mom. She can't know I'm super human though. I know that much." Clark said. His parents nodded and Clark headed up the stairs, careful that he didn't bump Lana's head on the wall.

Bart was inside his room listening to his mp3 player and dancing around. Clark shook his head and laid Lana carefully on his bed. Impulse jumped when he finally noticed Clark.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Bart asked.

"Lex tried to kill Lana. I need you to watch her while I go talk to Oliver." Clark said.

Bart nodded and waited while Clark changed into his combat clothes. Oliver was a relaxed guy, but when it came to business, you better act the part.

"She can't know the truth. If I'm not back by the time she wakes up, think of something." Clark said. Bart nodded in understanding. Clark super speed back downstairs where his parents were waiting.

"How's she doing?" Jonathan asked. Martha was in the kitchen cooking. When ever anything was happening for the worse she would cook. It was comforting to see her at the stove.

"She's resting peacefully upstairs. Impulse is going to watch over her and when she wakes up, he'll somehow explain it to her." Clark said.

Clark made his way to the door but turned back to his dad, "Your bike is still at Luthorcorp. I couldn't bring it back along with Lana. Do you think you can pick it up?" Clark asked. His father nodded and wrapped his arm around Martha's shoulders. With a nod in response, Clark was out the door and on the interstate before his parents could blink.

Clark waited as the lift moved toward his destination. The top floor of the second highest building in the city. The Daily Planet sat right underneath the Queen Ind. Luthorcorp remained the highest building, over looking the city.

It would have been faster if he'd just flown up, but with times like these when Lex was in the skies, he couldn't risk running across him.

The doors swung open to reveal the top floor of Oliver's building. The opening area had two couches and a coffee table. Behind one of the couches was a large desk, covered in files and paperwork. Behind the desk was an elevated area with a large half clock covering the wall.

Clark x-rayed the room and discovered a weapon arsenal behind the clock. To the left in the back were Victor's and A.C.'s room. To the right corner was Oliver's room.

Oliver stepped from behind his desk and ushered Clark in. He was perplexed as to why Clark had super speed all the way over to the big city when he could have just got in touch with him through COM link.

"Clark?" Oliver said in a questioning welcome.

Clark didn't miss the tone of what he said. Clark stood at attention in front of his desk as Oliver walked back around to look down at his files.

"Lex made an attack on Lana. I believe twice." Clark said standing tall.

Oliver leaned on his hands at the edge of his desk. "Details." He said.

"Earlier a shot was taken at Lana, I deflected the bullet. Earlier tonight Lex dropped Lana from the skies and through a window on the roof of Luthorcorp. I caught her." Clark said.

Oliver looked down at his hands and sighed. Clark could hear the frustration in his breathing. "Any news on Lex?" He asked.

Clark nodded, "Yes, sir. He can fly, just like myself."

Oliver stood to his full height and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. "Then it's true. Clark does Lana know anything about you?" Oliver asked.

"No sir. I only caught her as she was falling. She fainted after she saw and acknowledge that I was alive." Clark said.

Oliver began to pace as he thought. "You are to remain in Smallville. It's okay to be known that you're alive. However none of your abilities and be known outside of your family. Find Lex's weakness and exploit it. We have to bring him down before any more attempts on innocent lives are taken."

Clark understood his mission and it required him to lie to Lana and everyone else. The only problem would be if he could do that.

"Dismissed." Oliver said, waving his hand at Clark. Clark relaxed and entered the lift again. He watched Oliver's slouched shoulders and realized the stress put upon him. They had to stop Lex at all cost.

Clark was back in Smallville an hour after dawn. He'd stayed around in Metropolis listening to anything he could on Lex. Apparently rumors were spreading about his vast "power". Clark couldn't tell if it was super human or business.

The farm was already awake when he slowed in the driveway. He quickly x-rayed the house to see who was awake. Everyone was up and in the kitchen eating breakfast, even Bart.

Clark stood close to the door and listened in to what they were saying.

"So Lana, how's your eggs?" Martha asked.

"Their good Mrs. Kent. No one cooks better than you." Lana said. Her voice sounded tired and emotional. He could only imagine what she was feeling or thinking at the moment.

"I'm glad you're okay Lana." Jonathan said.

"I am too. I don't know what's gotten into Lex. I'm just glad Clark was there to catch me." Lana said.

Clark knew the questions were coming. He could hear the tension in the air.

"Speaking of Clark, how is it he's even alive. I saw him die in the hospital." Lana said. Clark heard the sound of metal on glass. Lana had dropped her fork, or someone had.

"Lana, this is hard to explain." Martha said.

"Then allow me." Bart said cutting in. "Clark was chosen to partake in a military experiment. Mainly to revive lost soldiers. They succeeded in recharging the particles and organs of the human body. Thus Clark was brought back and thrown into the military life."

"So you mean to say Clark is a soldier brought back to life?" She asked. He could only assume by the silence that a nod was her reply. "Who are you again?" She asked.

"My codename is Impulse. I'm here with Clark on a mission. However outside of these walls I'm a relative of the Kent's." Bart said.

Now that the story was straight with Lana and he knew what it was, it would be easier to lie to her. Without wasting anymore time Clark opened the door and stepped into the kitchen.

Lana stood from the table once she saw him. The others sat and watched as she moved toward him. Clark wasn't sure what to expect as she crossed the kitchen. Once within reach, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Clark held her lightly, afraid that he'd crush her small frame in his large arms. He could hear her sobs against his chest and remained holding her in comfort. He could smell her shampoo and feel the silk of her hair against his chin as he rested his head against hers.

"You're really alive?" She asked pulling back and looking up at him.

"I'm really alive." Clark said.

Her sobs started again even stronger as she reached up and rubbed his cheek with the palm of her hand. He sighed and leaned into her soft touch. He had missed it over the past two years away from her. He reached up and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Her breath caught in her throat at his touch. "Is 'impulse' really telling the truth?" She asked finally pulling back.

"What truth? That I'm some military experiment back in Smallville for a mission?" Clark asked amazed at how easy the lie slipped from his lips.

"How did you know what we were talking about?" She asked amazed by what he had said.

"What else would you talk about after passing out in my arms?" Clark asked hoping to cover his tracks.

She folded her arms across her chest and studied him. He stood tall, a habit when under inspection. She noted his military outfit and his straight back stature. He was serious about the military. She'd remember the day's when Whitney had been around. She recognized the military give a way's.

"I understand this is rough for you, me coming back. My mission is to protect you." Clark said. Their was no need to hide that truth from her. Her arms dropped and she stared at him in shock.


	11. Clark is back

-1Chapter 11- Clark is back

Clark sat on his couch up in the loft while Lana paced in front of him. She didn't take the information as well as he'd hoped. Once he told her that his mission was to protect her, she'd gone off; pacing back and forth in his loft.

"So I'm in danger?" Lana said continuing to run a track into the wood. Clark simply sat there and nodded like the good soldier he was. "Lex want's me dead." She continued. Clark grew nervous as he heard her heartbeat racing. "I know things that are top secret and he doesn't want me to talk about it."

The pacing had finally got on his nerves. He shot up from his chair and grabbed her by the shoulders, careful not to hurt her. "Lana, it will be okay. I'm here to protect you. Besides Lex already thinks your dead." Clark said.

"What's going to happen when he finds out that I'm not?" Lana asked.

Clark sighed and led her over to the couch. She sat down and he kneeled in front of her. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you with every fiber of my being." Clark said.

She reached up again and touched his cheek. His stomach did a flip by a simple touch. Only her touch could bring him to his knees. Luckily he was already on them.

"I just need to know everything you know about Lex and his newfound abilities." Clark said. Lana pulled her hand back and furrowed her brows. She was studying him again. Clark knew she was trying to figure out how he was going to protect her from someone as powerful as Lex. If he wasn't careful he was going to have to tell her his secret.

"I'll tell you." She said. Bart stood from the wall he was leaning on. He walked over to Clark's side so he could hear better.

"He was testing how to make someone super strong and fast. He said it was for the military so fewer soldiers would die in war. I later found out he was only doing the testing so he could make himself super human. At first I didn't know what to think of it. He would be their in a second if I needed him. He shot his own hand and it didn't hurt him. He would even take me flying above the city of Metropolis." Lana said.

So far it sounded as if Lex and he were equally matched. The only problem was, if they were one and the same, how was he going to stop Lex?

"I don't know how you can protect me from him, Clark." She said. She was truly worried about him. Lex wanted her dead and their was no way in her mind that Clark could fight him without getting himself killed.

"Don't worry about it Lana. First things first, I think you should stay outside of Smallville." Clark said.

Bart looked over to Clark like he was insane. Where was he going to put her?

"I have a friend in Metropolis. Actually a few friends are staying in one place. They can protect you why I take car of things here." Clark said.

Bart shook his head. How was Clark going to get her to HQ without anyone seeing her on the back of his bike? She couldn't know about his abilities, so he couldn't just super speed into town with her in his arms.

"I'll be safe there?" Lana asked. Of course she was more worried about Clark, how could she not. This was getting deadlier by the minute.

"You'll be safe no matter where you go. I'll be watching over you." Clark said, this time reaching up to cup her cheek himself. He was still in love with her, their was no question about it. Lana Lang was his soul mate and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"How are you getting her there?" Bart asked drawing the two lovebird's attention to himself.

"You're going to take her." Clark said. Lana looked between the two as they exchanged looks. Something was fishy about the secret conversation they were having.

"You want me to run her there?" Bart asked.

"Yes. You'll have her there in seconds and Lex won't know. Afterwards just come back here and we can continue." Clark said.

"Wait, how is he going to get me their in seconds?" Lana asked having not missed the message of what they were saying.

"Impulse is super fast. The others have abilities as well and can protect you while I finish up here." Clark said. This was where the conversation got tricky.

"What about you Clark? Anything special up your sleeve?" She asked. She couldn't understand how he would stay behind if he was only an average Joe.

"I can take care of myself." Clark said.

Bart stepped up and offered Lana his hand. He needed to get her out of here before she weaseled the information out of Clark. They couldn't afford that at the moment. Lana took his hand and stood.

"Hang onto my neck, Mrs. Lang. I would hat to drop you." Bart said. Lana nodded and Bart scooped her up into his arms. Clark was surprised. Not that Lana was heavy or anything but Bart was a small guy.

"Don't drop her." Clark said in warning. He would find out and he would hurt Bart.

"Don't worry." Bart said. Clark watched as Bart super speed down the stairs and out the barn door. She was safe for the time being. He pulled on his COM link and waited for Oliver to respond.

"Kal, good to hear from you." Oliver said.

"Lana is on her way to you. She couldn't stay here in Smallville without Lex learning that she's still alive." Clark said.

"Ah yes. Impulse is here now." Oliver said.

Clark heard Bart's voice in the background informing Oliver about everything that just happened in his barn.

"Thank you Impulse. If you don't mind, show Lana where she will be staying." Oliver said. Clark waited patiently on the other end of the COM link. "Kal, Lana is fine. What did you learn?" He asked.

"Lana informed me that he has successfully used the military procedure on himself. He has all of my abilities." Clark said.

He could hear Oliver sigh on the other end. It wasn't good news. "Listen Kal. I want you to penetrate his home. Find out if anything can be used against him. Try to be careful and not get caught." Oliver said. Clark understood his orders but he didn't believe their was anything that could stop them. After all it was the militaries mission to make them perfect. No weaknesses and as far as he knew, they succeeded.

"Roger that. Kal out." Clark said. The COM link went dead and Clark removed it from his ear. He let out the breath he had been holding. It was now or never, and they needed the answers now. Clark super speed to his room and changed out of his combat clothes. If he did get caught, he didn't need Lex to know he was military right off. Of course if he did get caught, how was he going to explain his sudden rebirth?


	12. Undercover

-1Chapter 12- Undercover

Clark was back into his regular clothes; a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and his blue jacket. Clark had left the loft thirty minutes ago and was now standing outside of Luthor grounds. He needed to wait for Lex to leave and by what he was hearing, that would be soon.

Lex had a meeting in Metropolis in a few minutes. Clark watched the skies hoping to see him leave. He didn't wait long as a figure launched off the roof and into the skies of Smallville. This was his only chance and he jumped over the fence and super speed into his security room.

Clark had always known Lex to be the cautious type. Lex had every room with a camera and he always knew what was going on within his own house. Take out the camera's and Clark was good to go. He fried all of the equipment and made his way to Lex's office.

If anything of value was in this house, it was within those walls. The main doors in were locked. Not wanting to leave any fingerprints he took a deep breath and blew. The doors flew in at his mighty breath. Clark stepped in and walked over to his desk.

The desk was clean and tidy, Lex's laptop opened on the table's surface. Lex was logged out and Clark was no good at hacking in. That was a job for Impulse and Cyborg. Clark folded his arms and though on what to do. He x-rayed the room.

Behind the bookshelf closes to him was a safe, lined with lead. The one thing Clark couldn't look through. On the other side of the bookshelf was a safe room with back up video monitors to separte cameras. Clark could see himself on the screens.

With a small curse he found the secret hatch and opened the safe room doors. It didn't help that he wasn't finding anything but now Lex would know that someone who knew he had a safe room had been here. He might not suspect that someone just looked through the wall.

Clark fried all the equipment again and melted the tapes. Lex was one to have his back watched and right now it was on Clark's nerve. He backed back out of the room and moved over to the other side of the bookshelf. He was sure that whatever he needed was behind that safe door.

He pulled back the bookshelf and looked over the safe door. He could melt the hinges or rip it off. It was best to stick to melting since the only clue he was leaving was his heat vision. Best not leave hint of his strength.

He focused his vision on the hinges and felt the heat burst past his lids. Smoke rose from the lead and resulted to a pile of liquid on the floor. After the last one was melted the door lurched forward. Clark speed out of the way as it came crashing down to the floor.

Clark listened to see if anyone had heard. Not hearing anything he entered the safe and looked over the contents of the shelves. He found folders and files on his experiments and a project called 33.1. He caught the sound of approaching footsteps. He grabbed all that he could that he found useful and speed out of the mansion without anyone noticing him.

Clark sat in his loft staring at the files he'd taken from Lex. Oliver would be waiting to hear from him but he needed to wait for enough time to pass that Lana wouldn't be suspicious. He couldn't just show up after an hour that she'd been gone. It took three to make it to Metropolis in the first place.

So what to do when you have two hours to kill? He super speed around the farm fixing what he could. The roof to the barn had a leak, half the fence was rotted and the tractor needed some work. By the time the two hours had passed the farm wasn't like it had been. He raced back up to the loft and pulled on his COM link. Oliver was already waiting for him.

"Kal, how is progress?" Oliver asked.

"Much, I have some files that may help." Clark said.

"How long till you're here?" Oliver asked.

"Soon." Clark said.

Clark picked up the files and super speed out of the loft and down the interstate. Within a minute he was in Metropolis and waiting on the lift once again. He couldn't wait till he got the clear to fly again. He had become accustomed to doing everything within seconds and not having to wait.

The doors swung open and Clark stepped into the floor lobby. Cyborg and Aquaman were sitting on the couch while Oliver and Lana were talking up by the clock.

"Clark!" Lana said stepping past Oliver and walking up to him. He smiled at her warm greeting and welcomed her hug.

"Alright their Kal, enough with the sappy love stuff." Aquaman said.

"Kal?" Lana asked.

"We go by codenames, remember?" Oliver asked.

Lana looked over at him then back to Clark. "My codenames Kal-El, Kal for short." Clark said.

"Anything else you haven't told me?" Lana asked

"Kal, do you have those files?" Oliver asked interrupting Lana and her probing questions.

"Yes, sir." Clark said stepping past Lana and placing the files onto Oliver's desk. Cyborg and Aquaman stood and joined Clark's side.

Oliver picked through the files and looked up at Clark. "I think you've found something here. What about his computer?" Oliver asked.

"It wasn't left on. I have no skills of hacking." Clark said.

"Very well. I'll send Impulse. Cyborg and Aquaman, I need you two to check out the following locations. Bring back anything helpful." Oliver said.

Cyborg and Aquaman looked over the list of locations Oliver quickly jotted down. Aquaman took all those located near the bay and coast. Cyborg took his list which equaled Aquaman's.

"Kal, I need you to stay here and watch over Lana while I join these two. We wont be more than a few days. Impulse will be on assignment for tonight. He'll join you tomorrow. I'll leave his instructions." Oliver said.

Clark nodded, still at attention as the others bustled around the floor. Within minutes they were dressed in their outfits and equipped with what they needed. Oliver patted Clark on the shoulder and whispered so only her could hear. "Be careful of Lex. Don't leave this building and don't leave Lana."

Clark nodded in response as the three loaded the lift. Lana joined his side and watched as they disappeared behind the closing doors. Clark x-rayed and watched as they headed to the roof to leave by air. Too bad they couldn't fly without wings.

"So Mr. Kal, what shall we do for a few days?" Lana asked.

Something about the way she said it and the smirk on her face gave Clark a funny feeling in his stomach. The next few days would be interesting indeed.


	13. Clark and Lana and Impulse?

-1Chapter 13-Clark and Lana….and Impulse?

Clark sat on the couch and just watched Lana, who sat across from him. Since the other's left she'd just watched his every move. He had a feeling why. Lana wasn't the type of girl who would take things at face value. She knew he was keeping something and he was guilty as charged.

"So how did you sneak into Lex's so fast and get here?" Lana asked.

Clark shrugged, "He was gone when I got there. Pure luck." He remained calm on the outside but his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Her eyes got smaller and she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't buy his lame excuse. How could she, not even he would buy it.

"I've got a question for you." Clark said.

"Well, I'll answer truthfully if I feel like it." Lana said. Her words cut and he didn't blame her for saying it.

"Why Lex?" Clark asked.

Lana's shoulders tensed and she sat back into the couch. She didn't answer for the longest time and when Clark was ready to withdraw his question she answered, "I was alone and still mourning you. He made me feel like I was needed again. I just got lost in the presents and special attention. I forgot about my pain so I stayed with him." Lana said.

Clark looked away. He hated that he was the source of that pain. If only he hadn't gotten shot, and Chloe hadn't dated that loser with a temper. None of this would have happened and his world would be in one piece.

"I'm sorry." He managed to get out of his closed throat.

"Don't. I understood why. Chloe is close to both of us. You thought you could help her and I'm glad you did." She leaned forward hoping to reach the words through him, "Someone would have died that day. Either you or Chloe." Lana said.

Clark nodded and stood, "I know. Hungry?" He asked hoping to move past the painful memories and onto something else. She shook her head and he went on to the kitchen. He'd cook anyway, at least to get his mind off of all the troubling thoughts he was getting to.

Lana ate anyway when he cooked a delicious meal of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. She couldn't remember a time when she saw him in the kitchen.

"That was really good." She said afterwards while they sat on the couch. Clark was putting in a movie to help pass the time. Bart wouldn't be back till tomorrow and he really didn't want to talk about the past.

He joined her on the couch as the movie started up. It was the one they always watched together at his house when they just wanted to stay in for the night. The title started up and Lana snuggled into his side, like old times.

Clark didn't watch the movie at all. He kept looking down at Lana and smiling. She was so beautiful that he didn't want to ever let her go. He didn't know if this would last, if he would be able to stay after their mission was complete. He couldn't risk growing close to her again and then having to leave her. Who knew if he'd actually get hurt in the line of duty? He couldn't let her go through that pain again.

It wasn't long after that they both drifted off. Lana was snuggled into his chest, his head resting against hers. The credits rolled on the big screen TV that hung from the ceiling but neither noticed nor woke.

The next morning Clark woke to the sun in his eyes. Somehow during the night he had shifted to his back with a force against his chest. He'd remembered that they'd fallen asleep through the movie. Clark looked down his chest to see Lana lying their peacefully, draped across his body in quiet slumber.

He watched her for almost an hour before he heard the lift doors open. "Aw, how adorable. If only I had a camera for big brother Kal and his hottie." Bart said which caused Lana to open her eyes.

"Excuse me Impulse, but I was enjoying the moment alone with Clark." Lana said shifting to give Bart the evil eye.

Clark smiled softly hoping that Bart noticed the 'leave me alone with my boyfriend' look that Lana had mastered during their relationship.

Bart backed up with his arms raised in surrender. "Sorry, Lana. It's not everyday that I see Kal in the ever so sweet and non-manly position."

Clark moved to look at him the best way he could. "You're a dead man." Clark said.

"That's if you can catch me." Bart said.

Clark just glared knowing he couldn't respond the way he wanted to. "Food's in the fridge." Clark said hoping to get him to go away. Of course Clark knew Bart to well. At the mention of food he was over in the fridge eating everything he could find.

Lana smiled up at him and finally pulled herself off his chest, "Probably squishing you anyway." She said.

Clark immediately missed the warmth of her body against his. "No, you weren't." He said. Her smile grew then she turned to the kitchen to see Bart speeding around eating everything in site.

"Whoa, slow down and leave some for us." Lana said going to the kitchen counter.

"He's just refueling. With being super fast he has a super metabolism. He eats a lot." Clark said standing beside her as close as he could without being suspicious that he just wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

He though from the previous night still was in his mind but the longer he was with her the more he wanted to be with her.

"Fine, I'll leave the eggs and cheese. Clark can make a mean omelet. Though I'm sure you've had breakfast with him before." Bart said.

Lana blushed as did Clark. Of course their only morning after had been interrupted by his parents. Their shared a knowing look and Clark moved away to raid the fridge to make breakfast.

"Good grief Impulse. You've eaten everything." Clark said pulling out all that was left.

"Sorry, I need to be super fast tonight." Bart said.

"I know, but first you're going shopping." Clark said.

Bart threw his head back and made a noise Clark understood as "ugh"

"Hey, you wouldn't have too, if you didn't eat all the food." Clark said.

"Fine, be that way." Bart said.

Lana chuckled watching as the boy's argued back and forth that appeared to be a normal routine between them. They must have become close over the time they'd spent together. They acted more like brothers than soldiers on a mission.

Clark made a list while the eggs were cooking. "Here, this is everything we'll need over the next few days and for when the guys get back." Clark said.

The list was long but Bart just pocketed it without looking. "I know. Oliver will be upset if I just leave his fridge empty again."

"I'm sorry, Oliver?" Lana asked. She hadn't heard that name before and guessed she wasn't suppose to when Clark shot Bart a look.

"You know him as Green Arrow. His real name is Oliver and this is his place." Bart said.

"Okay and Clark is Kal. I get it but what is your name?" Lana asked.

"We have codenames for a reason. If Lex found out who we really are he could ruin our outside lives. So could anyone else with enough money. For safety purposes we weren't suppose to tell you." Bart said.

"You've ruined that already. They can connect you since she knows that Oliver is the Green Arrow." Clark said removing the omelet.

"Great." He said. They couldn't miss the sarcasm in his voice. "If I tell you, you must go out with me." Bart said.

Clark gave him a look and stepped close. He placed the plate in front of Lana who giggled at the exchange. Bart backed up from Clark who wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"Never mind the date part. I was just kidding, really Clark." Bart said.

Clark stepped back and looked down at his omelet, trying to cover his red cheeks. "My name is Bart." He said holding his hand out. Lana shook it and looked back over to Clark. She wondered why he was hiding his face in his omelet.

"Bart…It suits you." Lana said looking back at him. Bart smiled and stepped out of the kitchen corner.

"I'll just go do the shopping and leave you two alone." Bart said. With a flash he was in the lift and waving as the doors closed.

"Be careful." Clark tried to say before he was gone. Clark knew Lex was in the city, unless his staff had called and told him about the break in.

"So you two are close?" She asked picking at the cheese on her plate.

"As close as comrades could be. He likes to joke around and I seem to have the patience to put up with him and his jokes." Clark said.

He rapidly downed his breakfast and smiled at her while she looked on in shock. She'd never seen anyone eat so fast, well except for Bart.

"I was hungry." Clark said lifting his shoulder's helplessly. What else was he to say as she just sat there with her jaw dropped?

"I never have seen you eat so fast." She said.

"Sorry." He said. She smiled and shook her head. She finished her omelet just as fast.

"I was hungry too." She replied with a small smile.

Clark laughed at her attempt to humor him. Only she could make him feel this free and he was glad he was in charge of watching over her.

"So what shall we do today?" She asked.

Clark couldn't think of anything. Oliver wasn't the one to keep video games around for fun. He was all business all the time. They were lucky he had a vast collection of movies. Lana caught his look to the movie case and sighed helplessly. She hadn't been bored after Bart had dropped her off, but that was because Oliver had grilled her about Lex the entire four hours.

So without anything to do, Lana picked out another movie and put it in. Clark was in trouble for suggesting she pick out the next one. She was going to make him sit through "The notebook." The one movie he had refused to take her to see. Now there was no escaping it.

"The notebook?" Clark wined joining her on the couch. Once again she snuggled up to him as the movie began.

"Yep, no escape." Lana said smiling up at him. He could trace the evil in her smile. She was getting back at him for not taking her to see this. He should have known she'd make him watch it one way or another. The lift doors opened and Bart super speed in with dozen of bags. He even emptied them. Of course it only took him a few seconds.

He speed up behind the couch, "I love this movie." He said. Before Clark could ask him to give them some time alone, he was on the couch next to Lana sipping a coke.


	14. Breakfast?

-1Chapter 14- Breakfast?

Impulse left midway through the movie, right when Lana started to cry. Clark didn't understand why girls just burst into tears when ever there was something emotional. This movie was bringing out all the stops to get her to spew.

Clark had watched as Impulse changed into his uniform and super speed out. Clark shook his head, silently wishing him luck. Lana clutched onto his shirt and stifled a sob.

"Clark, did you write me everyday?" Lana asked. Clark smiled softly and looked down at her. He gently wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"If I could have, I would. I did think of you every second." Clark said. "There were times that I thought I couldn't make it through the training. I had hope that one day, I could come back to you. And I pushed through the pain and sweat and I did what I needed to do."

Lana watched him and saw the emotion in his eyes. Clark had been through something and she didn't know what. It had scarred him though, she knew that much. Right now their was something more to the moment.

Clark couldn't fight the moment. He was being drawn closer to her, their lips almost touching. He wanted it. Their was no denying it. He wanted Lana, in everyway. The space was killing him. They were mere inches away from kissing and nothing was stopping them, until his COM link started to beep.

Clark sighed in frustration and picked it up off the coffee table, sliding it onto his ear.

"Kal." Clark said trying not to sound agitated.

"Everything alright Kal?" Oliver asked

"Fine." Clark said shaking his head and giving Lana an apologetic look.

"I've just heard from Impulse. Lex knows the files were taken and he's currently safe guarding the ones at Luthorcorp in Metropolis. I've sent Impulse to Luthor Manor to retrieve the files from his computer." Oliver said.

"Does he know it was me?" Clark asked.

"Negative. We haven't heard word on whom he suspects. I want you to stay up and wait for him. Contact me when he gets back." Oliver said.

"Roger that. Out." Clark said. He removed the COM link and tossed it back onto the coffee table.

"What was that about?" Lana asked, having paused the movie.

"Impu…sorry Bart is out on assignment. Oliver needs me to wait up." Clark said.

Lana smiled and Clark recognized it. It was years ago and he was at the lake. He's plan was to go skinny dipping when Lana showed up. She'd suggested they'd do it together telling him she was game if he was. She was wearing the same smile that she wore when telling him to not peak.

"What is on your mind?" Clark asked.

"Come closer and I'll let you know." Lana said.

Clark smiled and leaned closer, but there was still enough room she'd have to reach. "Kiss me." She said. Clark was relieved to hear her say those words. Yet worried of what would come out of them kissing. He was willing to take the risk.

He leaned the rest of the way and captured her lips with his. His stomach lurched and his heart stop beating. It was as if time stood still and the world was righting itself. He reached up and rubbed her cheek with the palm of his hand. His other hand found it's way to her waist and rested peacefully.

She reached up and wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him tighter into her lips. Their kiss deepened, and she begged for him to take it further. She opened up to him and he gladly took the next step. Their tongues dueled for dominance and neither gained control, not that they minded.

The rest of the movie was forgotten as they redefined their relationship.

Lana had eventually gone to bed after Clark had tucked her in. She'd fallen asleep on him again but he couldn't risk falling asleep with her. He had lifted her up and carried her back to the bedroom she was staying in.

Clark had stayed up and read through the files. Of course with super speed it was done in seconds. For the rest of the night he'd worked out. Doing push-ups, sit-ups, fly-ups. By dawn he was exhausted and ready to go to bed himself. Impulse had yet to return from his mission last night.

He was worried and was tempted to speed over and see what had happened. He could be back before Lana woke but he couldn't risk being found out. Instead he opted to tell Oliver the news.

He found his COM link which was on the floor. Somehow they'd knocked it off the coffee table last night. He smiled at the memory of making out passionately with Lana for hours. He pulled on the COM link and waited for Oliver to respond.

A few minutes later Oliver responded. "Kal?" Oliver asked.

"Yes sir." Clark said.

"What did Impulse report?" Oliver asked.

"That's just it sir. Impulse has yet to return." Clark said.

Silence was his answer. A man was missing in action.

"Kal, stay there. We've finished up and are on our way back." Oliver said.

"Roger that." Clark said. The COM link went dead and Clark pocketed it. Clark listened to Lana and could hear her moving around. It would be best if he made her breakfast and acted like everything was fine. He had a desire for eggs, bacon, and pancakes with blueberries.

He super speed around the kitchen and used his heat vision to cook everything. When Lana walked out into the kitchen he was placing the plates of food on the table.

"Whoa!?!" Lana exclaimed seeing the feast laid out before her.

Clark looked up and smiled pulling out a chair for her.

"How did you?" She asked not quiet forming her question.

Clark looked at her trying to see where she was getting at. "I'm sorry?" He asked.

"I just checked on you a minute ago. You were on the ear thing and nothing was going on in the kitchen. I step back out and this?" She asked waving her hands around at the table.

Clark stood and stuttered in response. He was busted for sure.


	15. The Truth

-1Chapter 15-The truth

"Are you sure?" Clark asked. He knew it was no use trying to cover this up. He'd been careless in thinking she hadn't been up earlier and seen he wasn't cooking. Of course if he'd been paying attention he would have heard her in the first place.

"Don't lie to me Clark." Lana said, her hands on her hips

"I don't know how to tell you." Clark said. He rubbed his face and then ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to ruin everything. She was going to think he was a freak and not want to be with him.

"Just tell me the truth. It shouldn't be that hard." Lana said.

Clark sighed, trying to figure out the best way to tell her. All he could think of was to show her. He looked around for anything to demonstrate with.

"I can show you better than I can just say it." Clark said. Lana watched him patiently. Clark picked up a knife from Oliver's kitchen set. He slammed it down to his leg and the blade shattered. Lana gasped in shock, her eyes wide.

"You mean to tell me, that you're invincible like Lex?" Lana said.

Clark nodded, "That's not all." Lana had her eyes on him but blinked when he wasn't in front of her but behind her.

"Fast like Bart." Lana said turning around at his tap on her shoulder.

"Strong, enhanced senses and" Clark began but Lana cut him off.

"Enhanced senses?" She asked.

Lex must not have that or told her that he did. "Yea. I can hear things from miles away, and see through solid objects. Not to mention if I breathe deep I can move tons by breathing out." Clark said.

Lana leaned against the counter and watched Clark as he explained. Lex was strong and fast and could fly but that was it. Clark was telling her he could do so much more.

"So you can move things by breathing?" She asked.

Clark turned and took a deep breath. Lana watched as the couches moved against the window as he breathed out. He was careful to not send them right out the window.

"Okay." Lana said believing with her own eyes. "Wait you can see through things?" She asked.

"Um…yea." Clark said.

He wanted to laugh as she slowly made her way back behind the counter to hide her body.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Clark said.

"Well I'd only like you to see it when I feel like letting you see it. That's why it's called a reward system." Lana said, smiling at the last part of her sentence.

"I like rewards." Clark said smirking. "But I won't look unless I have permission."

Lana nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "So anything else you can do, super boy?" She asked.

"Well, I can cause heat to produce from my eyes. This is how I cooked everything so fast." Clark said.

Lana looked at the food and back at him, "So you can control the intensity of the heat?" She asked.

"Yes. I can cause things to erupt into flames or I can steam dry your clothes." Clark said.

"That could come in handy." Lana said.

"I can also fly." Clark said.

Lana nodded and came back out from behind the counter. "And you can do all of this how?" She asked.

"The military enhanced my natural abilities and made them super when they were resurrecting me." Clark said.

"And you though you could keep this from me?" Lana asked her arms still folded.

"I was hoping I could." Clark admitted.

She stepped up a hair's breath from him. "How could you think that?" She asked.

"We didn't need Lex finding out and I didn't know how you would react. Lex was horrible to you and used his abilities against you."

She let out a breath and walked away from him. "Clark, I wish you had just told me. Instead I catch you and then you tell me." Lana said.

"I'm sorry. I was under orders to not tell you. Believe I did though. I can't stand lying to you." Clark said.

"I understand. If it weren't for the circumstances, would you have told me?" She asked.

"Well honestly, if it weren't for the circumstances, I'd still be dead." Clark said.

Lana turned and gave him one heck of a death glare. "Clark."

"Sorry, that wasn't funny." Clark said. "If I wasn't under the order to not tell you, I would have." Clark said.

Lana walked back up to him and placed her hands on his chest. "I guess I can forgive you." She said.

"Really? I didn't think it would be that easy." Clark said.

"Normally not, but my breakfast is getting cold." Lana said.

"I can always heat it back up for you." Clark said.

Lana smiled and leaned up. Clark met her the rest of the way and kissed her deeply. She wasn't mad at him and she didn't freak out by him being different. He couldn't have hoped for it to be better.

He pulled her closer to him and ran his hands down her back to the hem of her shirt. Lana's hands found their way to his hair again and entangled her fingers in his locks.

The lift doors opened and Oliver, Victor, and A.C. stepped out of the lift.

Oliver cleared his throat, "Kal, remove your hands from underneath Lana's shirt. If I remember correctly, the handbook restricts any agents from getting it on while on duty."

Clark and Lana shot apart both red in the face. Victor and A.C. snickered and shat on the couch that was still pressed against the window.

"Look's like it got rough." A.C. said.

"Enough with the jokes." Victor said.

"What? I finally get to crack a joke and you're all 'behave' Mr. Fish jokes." A.C. said.

"Enough all of you. Kal, I have news of Impulse." Oliver said. "Lex captured him and is holding him in the Luthorcorp building."


	16. The Game Plan

-1Chapter 16-The game plan

"What is our mission?" Victor asked.

Oliver was bustling around the apartment as the rest of them were in the living room. Clark and Lana kept sneaking glances at each other and blushing. It was like they were in high school again. Victor and A.C. kept smiling and snickering at the two love birds. If Oliver wasn't so upset at the moment they would crack jokes again.

"Listen up. He has to be keeping him at the Luthorcorp in Smallville. We've taken out all the other ones and that's the only one we had yet to get information on. I've been in touch with Chloe. As soon as she reaches with the information of the blueprints we'll dispatch." Oliver said.

Clark, Victor, and A.C. stood at attention awaiting their orders. Lana stood back to watch how it was done.

"Aquaman: your job is to get Impulse out of the building. Cyborg: Hack into the mainframe and retrieve the data Impulse failed to get. Kal: You're the only one equally matched with Lex. He's a treat to society and we've been order to eliminate." Oliver said.

They all nodded and Lana's face fell at the orders for Lex. She loved Clark; there was no doubt about it. But she had strong ties to Lex as well. He'd been the one to help her when Clark died. He'd kept her from darkness. Of course he, in the end, had been corrupted by darkness. Lex was strong and so was Clark, but could he defeat him with out getting himself killed. She could handle if Lex died, but if she lost Clark again?

The phone rang and Oliver rushed over to answer it. He spoke quietly to the person on the other end. After a minute he hung up and pressed a button on his desk. A large screen lowered from the ceiling and the guys moved over to Oliver's side to see what appeared.

"That was Chloe. She successfully retrieved the information and sent it over. There's an access point from the lake. Aquaman, that's your mark. Cyborg and I will take out the security system and head for the mainframe. Kal: Lex is at his Manor. Do what ever it takes. We leave in half an hour." Oliver said.

The guys made their way back behind the half clock and filtered through the gadgets and supplies. Clark turned to Lana. "I need to get you to the farm. With us gone you're not safe here." Clark said.

"Good thinking Kal. You'll get there faster if you fly. Once she's been safely dropped…" Oliver said.

"I understand." Clark said. He turned back to Lana and led her to the lift.

"Good luck Kal." Victor said stepping back out. A.C. joined his side and waved.

"I don't know if you'll be dolphin safe, but try to come back in one piece." A.C. said.

Victor and Clark laughed in response to A.C. and his attempt to be funny. Oliver stepped back out and looked at Clark and saluted, "Good luck." He said.

Clark stood tall and saluted back. With a nod the lift doors closed and Clark pushed the button for the roof. Lana watched Clark as he stood there just staring into the wall. She could only imagine what was on his mind.

The lift doors opened and they stepped out onto the roof. Clark turned to her and offered her his hand. "You trust me?" He asked. Lana responded with taking his hand. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her. He launched off the roof and took off into the skies. She looked around, taking in the view of the Metropolis roof tops. This wasn't like flying with Lex. He flew fast and hard to impress you with his power. Clark was gentle and slow allowing her to experience the trip.

They were in Smallville before she knew it and the farm came into view. Clark slowed and landed softly on the deck of his house. His father was out fixing the tractor and gasped when he looked over and saw Clark and Lana land in his back yard.

He wiped his hands off on the dirty rag and jogged over. "Son, your back." He said smiling at Lana who wasn't leaving his son's embrace.

"I need you to watch over Lana." Clark said.

His father got that worried look on his face as Clark reached over and opened the back door. Martha was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Hey mom, got something Lana could have for breakfast?" Clark asked leading Lana and his father inside.

"Sure honey. What would you like?" She asked.

"Anything is fine Mrs. Kent." Lana said turning back to Clark. He smiled sadly down at her. She knew he thought he wasn't coming back.

"I think we'll leave you two alone for a minute." Jonathan said pulling Martha out of the kitchen.

They were alone and didn't say anything to another. Their eyes were locked, holding a silent conversation between them.

"Clark." Lana said breaking the silence.

"Lana." Clark said in response. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach this would be the last time they would lay eyes upon each other.

"I love you." Lana said. She stood on her toes and kissed him. She poured all her emotions into that kiss. She had to let him know, she wasn't leaving his side. She was his, and she always would be. Through death and war, she would always love him.

When she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes and saw the raw emotion he was feeling in that moment. "I love you two." Clark said. She pulled him into a bone crushing hug and hid her head into his chest. She listened to his heart beat and his breathing.

"I have to go." Clark said. The other would be here any minute and Clark had to take out Lex before he went after the rest of the team.

"You better come back." Lana said.

Clark didn't say anything as she pulled away and looked up at him again. A tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek. Lana couldn't help herself as she too began to silently cry. Who knew if this would be the last they would see of each other.

Without another word, Clark turned and walked out the back door. It slammed shut behind him and it vibrated into Lana's heart. She sat down on the bar stool and buried her face in her hands. Martha and Jonathan watched as she cried her heart out silently.


	17. The Showdown

-1Authors Note: I didn't see away around the rating on this chapter. But do to violence I've upped the rating to PG-13 to be on the safe side. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 17-The showdown

Clark stood outside the mansion grounds. He was x-raying the inside, seeing who he'd have to by pass. Lex was in his office, a few guards were patrolling the upper floors. He took a deep breath, his hand shaking by his side. He tapped his foot, letting out his breath.

Without any more hesitation he super speed past the gate and into the mansion. He went through the side door and stopped by his bar. Lex was sitting at his desk, oblivious to Clark's arrival. When Lex sat back in his chair he finally noticed Clark.

"You?" Lex said. Clark nodded at him; he stood at a defensive stance. He was ready for him to super speed at him. Instead he reached for a box behind him. Clark ran forward and caught Lex by the throat and grabbed his wrist with his other hand.

Lex looked shocked that Clark was strong enough to force the gun out of his hand. His shocked expression quickly changed to a smile as he punched Clark in the chest. Clark went flying straight through the office wall.

Clark lay in rubble and couched through the dust. Someone should have heard that and would be checking soon. Clark was hoping the only fatality was Lex. Clark pushed off the large slab of concert that was resting against his chest.

Lex watched as Clark stood after pushing at least 400 lbs. of his chest like it was paper. "So, the deceased Clark Kent is not only alive and kicking, he has a few tricks up his sleeves." Lex said. "Don't worry, so do I."

Clark smirked, "I know. Feel like a God? You always thought you were. I've got something to tell you."

Lex laughed and stood tall. "What would that be, Clark?"

"The higher they stand, the harder they fall." Clark said. He rushed toward Lex. He expected that move and bull rushed Clark in return. They clashed together causing the ground to quake and the books to fall of the shelves.

They wrestled in super speed, crushing the ground beneath them. Clark was able to get the upper hand on Lex and push him back into the wall. Lex retaliated and punched Clark in the side of his face. Clark was shocked to feel a sticky liquid run down his cheek.

The battle continued as security guards rushed into the room with shock guns. Clark felt the wires stick into his back but it had no effect on him. Clark and Lex wrestled again, moving to the center of the room. They were getting in any jabs they could.

Lex knocked Clark back a few feet and shoot heat from his eyes at him. Clark super dodged out of the way, but one of the guards wasn't so lucky to duck. The guard gaped at Lex, steam rising from the hole in his chest.

Clark took a quick glance at the guard giving Lex the opportunity to attack Clark. Clark winced in pain as Lex's heat vision caught his close on fire. Clark patted it out and picked up a pipe from the rubble. He tossed it toward Lex and rushed after it.

Lex had time to knock aside the pipe with lodged itself into another guard that had come in through the other doors. The fight had to stop before anyone else died by Lex's inhumanity. Clark growled, no holding back. They were no longer friends. Lex wasn't the man he used to be.

Clark picked Lex up and slammed him into the ground, following up with his fist to Lex's face. He felt bone crack beneath his closed fingers. Blood spurted from Lex's nose, and he coughed as Clarks elbow slammed into Lex's chest. Blood erupted from the corners of his mouth.

Lex kicked, sending Clark flying across the room. Clark slid and crashed into the wall beneath the stained glass window. Lex stood and wiped the blood away. Clark coughed and stood, wiping the blood from his eye. He had a gash above his eyebrow.

Lex yelled and rushed Clark, catching him under his arm and lifting him into the air. They crashed through the window and launched into the air. They landed in the mansion's back yard. Dirt exploded around them as the fight continued outside. At least no one could get hurt, but the two of them.

"Disappointed Clark? Not such an easy target?" Lex asked standing above him. Clark kneeled trying to stand to his feet. He had broken bones, he could feel it. It was hard to breath, hard to stay focused.

"You never were easy to get along with." Clark said.

"You were the only true friend I ever had, Clark. The truth is, your soft at heart. You won't beat me, know why?" Lex asked. Before Clark could respond, "You must have no emotion in your heart. You have to kill me to stop me. Any cost, and you won't risk that."

Clark knew he was right. Clark could never kill, but if he didn't do anything in this moment he would kill him and Lana and everyone else he loved. He couldn't take that risk. Clark stood to his feet, clutching his side. "You will be stopped."

Clark charged at Lex and they both flew through the air again. They crashed through the wall of the mansion and the building lurched. It wouldn't stand if any more damage was done. Lex punched Clark as Clark kicked Lex. They flew to opposite sides of the room.

He wouldn't last anymore if they were going to beat each other to death. Lex's heat vision had hurt him; Clark could only hope to do the same to him. Lex had the same idea. Both their eyes changed to red, the room heated and time stopped. Their heat visions rushed towards each other. At the center of the room, the rays collided. Red turned to white, and sparks flew.

They intensified the strength and heat of the rays. The air drew in to the center of the room and warped at the center of where the rays connected. Their rays were sucked in from their eyes when they could no longer control the gaze.

The air exploded into heat and flames. The walls of the mansion bent outward at the force of the explosion. The windows erupted in flames. Both Clark and Lex were blasted back from the intensity of the blast. Nothing remained of the Luthor Mansion.


	18. New's at 7

-1Chapter 18 - News At 7

Lana had called Chloe as soon as Clark left. As much as she loved the Kent's she needed her best friend. Lana awaited in the kitchen watching for Chloe's red bug to come speeding up the drive way. She didn't wait long as she saw the gravel spit up and a cloud of dirt float across the yard.

Lana met Chloe at her car. "Lana? Are you okay?" She asked getting out of her car.

"He went to fight Lex." She said. Chloe wrapped her arms around Lana and tried to comfort her. "I'm so scared."

"I know. Let's go back to my apartment and watch some TV and veggie on some popcorn until we hear back from Clark." Chloe said.

Martha and Jonathan stood on the porch and watched the two young ladies in need of comfort because of their son. "Go ahead dear. We'll call you if Clark shows up." Martha said.

Lana looked over and smiled at them. They could be so understanding. She knew Clark wanted her to be safe, but nothing was protecting her sanity by staying with his parents and worrying over him.

"Then let's go." Chloe said getting back into her bug. Lana nodded and waved goodbye to the Kent's. She crawled into the bug and buckled up. Chloe smiled over at her best friend and turned around in the driveway.

Lana and Chloe were curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them. They were watching the soap operas on local TV. They always got a laugh out of the cheesy storylines and multiple deaths of one character.

The channel was disrupted by a local news channel. Lana and Chloe sat forward in their seats when they saw the smoky remains of the Luthor mansion in the background.

"Good evening from Channel 7 News, Live at Luthor Manor. Earlier this evening a tragedy occurred. As you can see behind me the Luthor Manor is in ruins due to an explosion in one of the main rooms on the bottom floor. So far the police do not know the cause of the explosion. However they were a number of deaths. A total count four so far. Police are still searching the grounds. Stay tuned for further updates." The blonde reported smiled back at the camera before it switched back to the soap they were watching.

Lana and Chloe turned to each other in shock. Four had died, was one Clark? Lana felt like her heart had split in two. She saw the remains and bodies had been found. The thought of Clark being one of them broke her down. Tears slid from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Chloe came to her side and wrapped her in a tight hug. Tears threatened to spill form her eyes as well. Clark had meant a lot to her as well. He'd always been there for her and she'd gotten him killed. Now he had fought Lex to keep them safe again.

Her phone rang and she glanced over to see the caller id. It was Oliver, maybe he was calling about Clark. Chloe reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Chloe, this is Oliver. I need you to go with Cyborg. He should be there to pick you up. We need your help." Oliver said over the line.

"Is it Clark?" She asked.

"No, we haven't heard from him." Oliver said.

A knock came at her door and she rushed over to let Cyborg in. "I need you to come with me in the chopper." Cyborg said.

Lana wiped her eyes and gathered the attention of the war dressed hero in the doorway. "Lana, is everything okay?" Cyborg asked.

"No." She said sobbing again.

"We just saw the news. The Manor was destroyed in an explosion. Four bodies have been found." Chloe said.

Cyborg looked down. Chloe could see red in his right eye. "No identification of the bodies yet. According to the computer records." Cyborg said. He didn't know if that would be comforting or not. By the way Lana sobbed harder, he assumed not.

"We need to go. If Lex is still alive we need to beat him to Luthorcorp." Cyborg said heading for the door.

"Lana, I have to help. For Clark." Chloe said.

"I understand. Luthor must be taken care of. Go." Lana said. Chloe nodded and followed Cyborg out of the room. Lana curled up into a ball on the sofa and watched the TV completely numb. Clark couldn't be dead. Not again, she couldn't handle it.

The news interrupted the soap opera again and the blonde was standing still in front of the Luthor Manor. "We've identified three of the four bodies. One was Lex Luthor himself. The other two were security guards. One was killed by a burn through the chest and the other by rubble through the chest. The fourth body has yet to be identified.

Lana relieved the only way they couldn't identify a body was if the person was already dead. Her heart shattered and she poured her heart out in tears. She had no way to get in tough with Chloe but Clarks parents needed to know if they didn't already.

She couldn't move, her body felt weak. She clutched a pillow to her chest and cried all that she had within her. Nothing had ever felt like this pain. Clark's first death dulled compared to this. She'd lost him again. Had happiness and "happy ever after" in her hands and lost it. Their was no end to the madness, no end to the pain, no end to the suffering. The tears continued to fall, soaking the pillow, and her cheeks.


	19. Luthorcorp

-1Chapter 19- Luthorcorp

Chloe was dropped off at Oliver's penthouse with instructions to instruct them through the Luthorcorp blueprints. She wore one of their COM links and listened as Oliver wished the guys luck. She looked over the layout on the big screen, hanging from the ceiling. Red dots traveled down hallways, some stood still in rooms on guard.

"Alright watchtower, were here." Oliver said.

"Roger that Arrow." Chloe said.

Aquaman split from the group and headed for the pier.

Cyborg followed Oliver to the parameter gate. Two guards patrolled along the outside. Olive pulled out an arrow from his quiver and loaded his bow. He pulled back and shot ahead of the two. It landed into the sign and sprayed gas into the two guards faces. In seconds they were unconscious.

"Nice shot." Cyborg said following Oliver up to the gate security computer.

"That's my job, let's see what you've got." Oliver said.

Cyborg nodded and pulled open the door. He attached a cable to the computer and ran it into his left forearm. "Accessing building alarm system." Cyborg said. His left eye glowed red, his head lowered. "System deactivated." Cyborg said as the machine beeped.

"Good job." Oliver said. They went to the gate near the unconscious guards and Cyborg pried apart the wires, giving the access to the inside. "Aquaman, go." Oliver said.

Aquaman speed through the water and into a entrance beneath the building. Once he breached the surface he spoke into his COM, "I'm in."

"Cyborg will meet you there." Oliver said.

Chloe listened as she watched the blue dots move on the screen, She knew exactly where they were. "Alright Arrow. The halls are clear through sector A, two in sector B."

"Roger that." Oliver said. Cyborg broke from Oliver and went to meet Aquaman at the mainframe. Oliver continued down the passage way to find Impulse when his COM link it went off. He switched to the other line. "I had a feeling. Were at Luthorcorp." Oliver said. "Roger." He switched the COM over to line one where Chloe was informing of guards.

Oliver strayed from the path and made his way to the side entrance. "Arrow, where are you going?" Chloe asked noticing his change of direction. Her heart began to race when he didn't answer.

Oliver kicked open the door and was hit with a heavy weight. He couldn't hold himself up at the moment. He helped him inside and closed the door. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Luthor is dead." Clark replied finally having the strength to stand.

"Good work." Oliver said.

"Arrow?" Chloe asked seeing another blue dot with him.

Oliver reached up and spoke into his COM, "Kal arrived. Mission Impulse is being turned over. Plan B imitated." Oliver said handing Clark an extra COM to link with Chloe.

Chloe smiled when Oliver said Clark was there.

"Watchtower, this is Kal. Ready for instructions." Clark said. Chloe turned back to the screen.

"Watchtower here, follow the hall and take your first left. Impulse is at the end of that hallway." Chloe said.

Oliver nodded to Clark and they parted ways. Clark super speed down the hall and took his first left. He could hear the whirl of machines and smell the electricity in the room directly in front of him. Clark burst through the door.

Four guards were watching this red and yellow blur inside this glass cage. Clark moved quickly and knocked out the guards. The last one he tossed through a computer. He stepped up to the machine and saw that the red and yellow blur was Impulse himself.

He super speed through the glass and tackled Impulse out to the other side. They slid against the concrete, the machine exploding in electricity behind him. He shielding Bart until the sparks stopped. He pulled back to see that the little guy was in worse shape. He was covered in sweat and his nose was bleeding.

"Always in the nick of time, Kal. Hate to disappoint but I could have kept going." Bart said with a grin.

"I'm sure you could have." Clark said standing and helping him to his feet. "Let's get out of here." Clark said handing Bart the extra COM link.

"Kal to watchtower. Impulse retrieved, requesting location of Arrow." Clark said as they made their way back out into the hallway.

"Watchtower here. Glad you're back with us Impulse. Arrow has rendezvoused with Cyborg and Aquaman in sector A." Chloe said.

"Glad to be back." Impulse said. Both he and Clark broke out into a run to meet with Oliver.

The guys were near the exit waiting for them. They stopped in front of the guys and Cyborg clapped Impulse on the shoulder. "Glad you're in one piece."

Impulse smiled at the guys. "We can chat later. Watchtower, is the building deserted?" Oliver asked.

"Last heat signature has reached the end of the grounds." Chloe said.

"Wait, what do you plan to do?" Clark asked.

"Lex is dead, but his research lives on inside this facility. It must be destroyed." Oliver said.

Clark reached up to his COM link, "Watchtower, are you sure?" Clark asked.

"Roger that Kal, the building is empty." Chloe said.

Clark lowered his hand, "Let's do it."

Oliver's cheek twitched in an attempt to hide his smile.

Right as they reached the outside of the building and about 15 yards away, Oliver pressed the detonator in his hand. The ground shook beneath their feet and the sound of exploding metal vibrated their ear drums. They continued to walk, fire erupting the sky behind them.

They reached the van but Clark stepped back. "Kal?" Oliver asked noticing his back track. Smoke rose in the air behind them.

"I have to go home." Clark said.

"I understand. We'll talk later." Oliver said. Clark nodded and super speed in the direction of the farm. Cyborg, Aquaman, and Impulse got into the van. "Alright boys, let's go home." Oliver said climbing in after them and slamming the door shut.

Clark stopped at the back door of his childhood home. He leaned against the doorway, clutching his side in pain. The back door opened and Clark stumbled through the doorway and leaned into his dad.

"Clark!!" Martha exclaimed seeing his state of being. He was bleeding from a gash over his eyebrow and on his cheek. His clothes were burned and barely hanging on him.

"I'm fine mom. I just need to rest." Clark said.

"What happened son?" Jonathan asked.

"Lex…was stronger than I thought." Clark said. He was able to get his balance back and stood up on his own. "Where's Lana?" Clark asked.

"She went to Chloe's to watch TV. Have you seen the news?" Martha asked. Clark shook his head, worried about Lana. Chloe hadn't been anywhere near her apartment. Where was Lana now?

"The news has been covering the destruction of Luthor Manor. They've found Lex's body along with others." Jonathan said.

Clark heard the front door open. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Lana asked from the doorway. Clark turned to look in the direction of the lobby, then turned back to his parents. Jonathan nodded to him to go and Clark turned to jog out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Martha and rested his head on top of hers.

Lana looked up from the doorway and down the hall when she heard heavy footsteps. Clark stepped out in front of her at the end of the hallway. She stared in shock, not sure of what she was seeing. His clothes were burned and in rags, his face covered in blood.

"Cl…Clark?" She asked. She rushed forward when his image didn't disappear. He opened his arms as she launched herself up into his waiting embrace. He held her tight, her feet not touching the floor. She squeezed his neck, running her hands through his hair.

He was real and she was in his arms. She pulled her head back and rested her forehead against his, running her hand down his cheek, that wasn't cut. She felt the dried blood on his forehead, felt his strong arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder again, burying her face into the crook of his neck.


	20. Epilogue

-1Chapter 20- Epilogue

Clark was nervous as could be. His stomach was in knots as his dad fixed his bow tie. "I'm so proud of you son." Jonathan said.

"Thanks dad." Clark said looking into the mirror. He straightened the jacket of his tux. He saw the door to his dressing room burst open behind him. Pete stood their smiling at Clark; he too was wearing a tux.

"You ready man?" Pete asked

Clark turned and smiled his nervous smile. "As ready as I'll ever be." Clark said.

Jonathan patted him on the back and followed his son, who followed Pete out into the chapel. The pews were full of family and friends. His mother was sitting down at the front. Oliver, Victor, A.C. and Bart were waiting for Clark at the altar. Pete joined Clark's side up at the top of the stairs.

Chloe and Lois were on the opposite side of him and his best men. Lois was sending small smiles at Oliver who was smiling back. There was no way Clark could miss that, or anyone else.

The music started while Jonathan sat down next to his wife who was crying. Clark stood their numb as the proceedings went under way. The flower girl, who Lana had babysat during her senior year, made her way down the isle tossing petals every which way. Even at a few of the guest sitting at the edge of the pews. She was absolutely adorable.

Once the flower girl made her way down and joined Lana's aunt, the wedding march began. Everyone stood and turned to the back doors. Clark folded his hands in front of him, embarrassed by how sweaty they were.

The doors opened and Lana walked down carrying her bouquet. Her wedding gown was a brilliant white that made her glow with beauty. Clark had trouble swallowing. She finally met him at the altar and he smiled at her.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Clark whispered.

She blushed and smiled, "You're the most handsome thing I've ever seen."

He grinned and they turned toward the priest. "We are gathered here today for the joining of these two beautiful souls, Lana Lang and Clark Kent. If anyone wishes to protest to this union please speak now."

When no one made a move, the priest continued. He read from his bible and worked through the vows. Pete handed over the rings and finally they were husband and wife, "You can kiss the bride."

Everyone whopped and whistled as Clark captured Lana in a passionate kiss. They had made it and were formally known as the newly wed Kent's.

Clark's mother cried as Jonathan kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Lana's aunt was giving Martha a run for her money as Clark and Lana made their way down the isle.

They walked out the doors and had rice tossed on them as they rushed for the limo. Clark held the door open for her and helped her in. He followed her inside. She leaned over and kissed him as soon as he closed the door.

He grinned ear from ear when she pulled back. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Clark Kent?" Clark asked.

"It feels great, fast, but great." Lana said.

"I am fast." Clark said.

"I hope you don't do everything that fast." Lana said with a wink causing Clark to blush. The limo took off, driving down the street and away from their families and friend who waved them goodbye. It was a happy ending after all.


End file.
